UN REGALO INESPERADO
by usako de chiba
Summary: Serena les pide ayuda a sus inseparables amigas, pero ellas se sorprenden al escuchar la peticion de su rubia e infantil amiga, **mi primer Lemon**, no sean muy rudas conmigo!
1. Chapter 1

NOTA ACLARATORIA: SAILOR MOON, LE PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, Y LA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA BAJO MI PROPIA INSPIRACION.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**SERENA POV:**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, me habia quedado dormida pues, tenia pensado salir mas temprano, sin hacer ningun ruido y lo mas callada que pude, me quite de encima las fuertes manos que me tenian abrazada, rapidamente me quite el pijama y comence a vestirme mientras me dirigia a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno. Mientras lo hacia pensaba y recordaba el aprieto en el que me habia metido, y comence a recordar la noche anterior, no entiendo como fui capaz de soportarlo, los remordimientos me estaban volviendo loca, y por un momento crei que no iba a poder con eso yo sola.

---------------------INICIO FLASBACK-----------------------------------

-¿te quedaras esta noche en el departamento?-decia mientras me acariciaba el rostro

-no lo se Darien, es que…

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes otra vez algun compromiso?- son cierto recelo

-no no es eso, lo que pasa es que…- titubee y note como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, cosa que el pudo notar por el comentario que a continuacion me hizo

-Serena, si te pido que vallas al departamento, no es únicamente para lo que te imaginas, - dijo con la voz entrecortada, por lo que que voltee a verlo y note que se encontraba tan ruborizado y nervioso como yo

-no Darien, es que…- no podia ni sabia que pretexto ponerle, lo habia estado evadiendo durante casi 4 semanas

-mira Serena, si no quieres ir no te preocupes mi vida, yo te entiendo, perfectamente- abrazandome muy fuerte y acercandome a su cuerpo tan firme provocando que me ahogara con su suave aroma tan varonil.- solo que no me gusta que me malinterpretes, unicamente queria tenerte conmigo unas horas mas, siento que hemos estado muy distantes y pues queria platicar contigo , y dormir a tu lado ¿sabias que te ves hermosa durmiendo?- ante este halago no pude resistirme

-bueno esta bien, vamos, pero conste que solo a dormir eh!- dije en voz alta, mas que para el, las palabras iban dirigidas para mi misma y darme el valor para poder rechazarlo. Ya que sabia que iba a ser imposible estar solos en la habitación y detener sus besos apasionados, esos besos que el me propinaba y que a mi me gustaban mas de lo que hubiera querido, Darien siempre ha sido un caballero y me ha respetado, por eso lo amo, y decidi entregarme a el, porque lo amo tanto como el a mi, solo que ahora me meti en esta bronca, y no se como voy a salir de ella.

Rato después llegamos al departamento, mi principe, puso unas peliculas, y pedimos pizza, al terminar, platicamos y nos pusimos al corriente sobre los asuntos mas relevantes del dia, hasta que llego la hora de ir a la cama. Como el me lo prometio, me dio un pijama y el se dejo los boxers, nos recostamos y abrazados nos quedamos dormidos, no insistio mas.

-----------------------------------FIN DEL FALSBACK---------------------

Pense que iba a ser mas difícil, pero mi amor siempre cumple lo que promete, aunque se que se moria de ganas por hacerme el amor, pues su cuerpo lo delataba, y trate de hacer caso omiso de ello.

Termine de preparar el desayuno y le deje servido junto con una nota que decia

_PRINCIPE:_

_Tuve que irme por que mama me llamo muy temprano, ya sabes como se pone luego papà, lamento no haberte despertado para darte un beso de despedida pero, se que cuan importante es la practica que tienes hoy en el hospital y decidi dejarte descansar, nos vemos en la tarde, recuerda que te amo y te necesito siempre conmigo._

_Con amor tu princesa Serena_

Lei la nota rapidamente y la selle con un beso de mis labios rosas, el corazon se me hacia chiquito por tener que mentirle y ocultarle la verdad, como si en algo se aliviaran mis penas, corri a la habitación, para verlo de lejos, seguia durmiendo, su cabellera azabache estaba despeinada y sobre la almohada, sus ojos azules permanecían cerrados aun, asi que no quise acercarme a darle un beso, eso lo despertatia y terminaría haciendole el amor ahí mismo, pues a mi tambien me estaba consumiendo el deseo, suavemente abri la puerta del departamento y cerre, luego corri al asensor y me fui a casa.

**DARIEN POV**

Siempre he sido muy sensible, y el ruido de la puerta del departamento cerrandose, me hizo salir de los brazos de Morfeo, me preocupe e inmediatamente busque a mi princesa, no estaba en la cama, asi que de un salto, me dirigi al baño, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

-Serena ¿estas ahí?- dije yendo a la cocina,- la luz del sol, entraba por la ventanay me fui rapidamente al pequeño comedor, ahí se encontraba un delicioso sanwich preparado por el amor de mi vida, junto con una malteada de chocolate, y una pequeña nota, con unos labios rosas, inevitablemente me lo lleve a los labios y los bese, para luego leer el recado.

Al terminar de hacerlo me preocupe, no pude evitarlo, dutrante semanas Serena me habia estado evitando para estar a solas y eso me preocupaba sobre manera, su astitud era muy sospechosa, pero, a fin de cuentas las mujeres siempre son complicadas, rapidamente desayune y me di un baño para irme al hospital, tenia una cita a las once de la mañana por lo que aun tenia algo de tiempo.

Durante el tiempo que estuve en el departamento, no podia sacarme esa idea absurda de mi cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba a Serena? Desde hacia dias, mas bien desde hacia semanas me habia estado evitando, para ser mas seguros poco después de que ella y yo, hicimos el amor por primera vez ¿Qué pasa?, ¿sera que no le gusto?. ¿la habre dejado insatisfecha? Pero ella me dijo todo lo contrario, ¿me habra mentido? ¿y si la asuste?, estas y otras preguntas, comenzaban a estresarme, por lo que mejor decidi irme de una buena vez al trabajo y mantener mi mente ocupada. Ya después tendria tiempo de alcarar las cosas con ella, por ahora solo me restaba continuar esperando el momento en el que ella se sienta mas segura y me confie lo que pasa. Sali rapidamente y me subi a la moto, necesitaba un poco de adrenalina para calmar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOLA CHICAS, ACA LES DEJO ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC, ALO MEJOR SEAN 4 O 5 CAPITULOS, PERO LO HAGO CON MUCHO CARIÑO, ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJEN REWIEVS, NO SEAN MALAS, SALUDOS A TODAS, Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!! Amix!! Les agradezco que nuevamente me acompañen en esta locura que intento cometer, les dejo con el segundo chapter, y espero que con esto salgan de dudas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**DARIEN POV**

Las cosas no estan marchando bien, me dije para mi mismo.

Llegue puntual a mi cita, se trataba de un caso especial y como me encontraba haciendo mi servicio tenia una gran valor para mi, ya que aprenderia como tratar de resolver una situación de esa magnitud, el paciente era un anciano que tenia hidrocefalia, y el caso en si ya era bastante alarmante, pero mas aun lo era la operación que teniamos programada para ese dia.

Entre como observador y ayudante, el doctor Shong, y el doctor Mackenzi de los Estados Unidos llevarian a cabo la operacion, me encontraba muy nervioso, asi que nada mas de llegar a las instalaciones de la clinica, me prepare para entrar a la sala de operaciones, eso me ayudo a sobrellevar buena parte de la mañana y asi evitar pensar tanto en mi princesa, y en su extraño comportamiento, habia decidido hablar con ella, nada mas que tuvieramos el tiempo suficiente, pero era claro que en estos momentos aun no podriamos hacerlo estaba claro que durante ese mes, habia iniciado mi practica en ese hospital y nos habiamos distanciado un poco a pesar de que buscaba tiempo para estar a solas con ella no lograba encontrarlo y temia lo peor, ademas tambien estaba ella, preocupada con sus examenes de la universidad y yo a punto de concluir mi servicio como medico, me estaba preocupando asi que desee que ojala las cosas mejoraran.

La operación duro 8 horas, habia sido fatigante, jamas habia visto algo asi, me encontraba agotado, por lo que rapidamente me fui a casa, tome una ducha y le hable a mi princesa.

-serena, ¡mi vida! Te extrañe tanto

-Darien ¡que gusto escuchar tu voz!- me encantaba oir la manera en que me respondia- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- para empezar gracias por el desayuno, y la nota, ¡te quiero por eso!, pero en realidad me quede muy molesto, pues no me diste mi beso de buenos dias, y sabes que asi, no es un excelente dia

-si amor, perdoname, pero estabas tan cansado que no quise molestarte, sabia la importancia de esa operación, y ademas mama estaba como loca buscandome

-mmm bueno, solo por tratarse de mi hermosa suegrita te lo paso- con voz de puchero- pues me fue muy bien, la operación fue un éxito, solo esperamos la recuperacion del paciente

-¡que bueno mi amor!. ¡me alegro por ti!, yo tambien te he extrañado mucho

-¿de veras?- dije no ocultando mi felicidad. Entonces ¿puedo verte mañana?

- eh.. ¿mañana?- note de inmediato el cambio de su voz- es que no puedo, tengo que estudiar para el examen

-ah, entiendo, no te preocupes mi cielo, estudia mucho, por que quiero que pases ese examen, ya te dije que cualquier duda me preguntes, ¿si?

-gracias Darien ¡te amo!

-y yo te amo a ti, princesa- le respondi entusiasta-

¿estudiaras en tu casa?

-ehh.. si, estare aca toda la mañana si quieres nos podemos ver en la tarde

- esta bien princesa, no te quito mas tu tiempo, te manndo un beso, descansa y que pases buenas noches

-hasta mañana cielo, no olvides que te amo- y colgo no sin antes mandarme un beso. Me quede en estado de extasis el solo escuchar su voz me habia recargado las pilas. Mas tranquilo, tome mis libro y me puse a estudiar y hacer algunas anotaciones sobre lo que habia observado, me clave tanto en el trabajo que no me di cuenta de cómo me habia quedado dormido, asi que cuando me di cuenta me fui a la cama para descansar mejor.

**SERENA POV**

¿Cómo rayos me habia metido en todo esto? no me gustaba nada mentirle a mi Darien y me sentia muy mal por eso, asi que recorde el momento exacto en que todo habia iniciado.

-------------------------UN MES ATRÁS FLASHBAKC---------------------

Llegue puntual a la cita, quiza por primera vez, pero la verdad es que me encontraba muy ansiosa y nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, subi rapidamente las escaleras, los autos de mis amigas ya se encontraban ahí, asi que trate de darme prisa.

-¡hola Serena!-saludo Mina sonriente

-primera vez que llegas a tiempo- dijo mi temperamental pero incondicional amiga.

-¡tambien me da gusto verte Rai!- respondi seca ocultando la alegria que me causaba verlas a todas juntas.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia?-dijo Lita con una mirada calculadora mientras se cruzaba de brazos y servia unos baguis que habia preparado.

-es verdad Serena ¡por que nos citaste con tanta urgencia?-decia sonriente la mas intelectual del grupo

-¡chicas!, ¡necesito su ayuda!-mi petición casi cono como una imploración, y creo que ellas lo notaron, pues se veian unas a otras de manera curiosa

-¿no me digas que no pasaste el examen de la universidad?- decia Amy, seguida de 3 pares de ojos que me intimidaban, al no ver mi respuesta la pelinegra agrego

-¿acaso te peleaste con Darien?

-no, no es eso, trate de tranquilizarme,- me sentia tan apenada por lo que iba a decir, pero ellas eran las unicas personas en las que podia confiar

-¿entonces?... no me digas que resulto ser un patan y después de lo sucedido no te ha buscado mas- dijo mi amiga castaña amenazante

-no Lita, ¡exageran!, Darien y yo estamos mejor que nunca después de haber dado ese gran paso-dije y pude sentir como mi rostro enrojecia

-¿entonces que pasa?, no nos digas que estas embarazada-dijo Amy, por lo que volvi a ser el blanco de las miradas

-no ¡no!, dejenme explicarles por favor-logre captar la atención porque note y senti sus miradas, lo cual me puso muy nerviosa

-¡anda Serena! Dinos que pasa, sabes que si es una duda sobre el tema del amor, la gran Mina Ahino, puede resolverlo todo!- levantándose y colocando sus manos en la cintura, con lo cual solo logro ganarse una mirada de reproche por parte del resto del grupo, pero llegue a su rescate

-no chicas, esta vez…Mina esta en lo cierto-dije con mucha pena. Si necesito su ayuda y su consejo en el plano amoroso

-no entiendo, Darien y tu, estan en el mejor momento, entonces ¿Qué necesitas?- el color de mi rostro debio haberme delatado porque de inmediato mi amiga Rai dijo casi en un grito

-¡Serena, no me digas que….quieres ayuda sobre sexo!- mis amigas voltearon a verme y mi postura les dio la respuesta

-¿es en serio?- interrogo Lita, tratando de parecer tranquila

-¿y que quieres saber?- respondio entusiasta Mina

-pues, veran.. yo… quiero aprender todo sobre el arte de amar- Amy se sonrojo mucho pues imagino que nunca creyó que yo hiciera ese tipo de peticiones.

-¿¡todo?!-, Bueno Serena, te podemos ayudar un poco, pero creeme, nunca sabras todo porque siempre hay algo nuevo que descubrir- dijo con mucha seriedad Rai, la cual se gano un abucheo

-¡valla Rai, me sorprendes!-dijo Mina picaramente, y mi amiga pelinegra se enrojecio

-¡ya chicas!!, no se dan cuenta de que esto es muy importante para nuestra amiga- hablo Lita para calmar a todas

-bueno, explicanos bien, acaso tu vida sexual ¿no es buena?- pregunto con timidez Amy

-no es eso, es decir, hace poco que iniciamos pero…

-¿¡peeeeero?!-todas curiosas casi encima de la mesita de centro

-no se, yo..siento que… es decir, yo soy… Darien no…-las palabras se negaban a salir de mis labios, y menos con las chicas mirandome de esa manera

-¿no nos digas que eres frigida?

-Mina, no digas eso ¡que feo!- le respondio Lita

-entonces Darien…¿no te satisface?---¡no te creo!-dijo Rai escandalizada

-¡no! Grite exasperada- es que yo, me siento insegura

-insegura ¿Cómo?- dijo Amy

-pues es que no se si a Darien le gusta como se lo hago, bueno como saben yo, no tengo experiencia alguna y.. quisiera saber mas sobre como satisfacerlo-unas risitas se escucharon y me hicieron sentir muy incomoda

-o sea que.. en resumen quieres ..¡impactar a tu hombre!- decia Lita divertida

-amiga, has llegado al lugar correcto- dijo Mina, con una ire de superioridada

-nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Me dijo Rai

-gracias, sabia que, podia contar con ustedes.

-¿y por donde quieres empezar?- me pregunto la ojiverde

-pues, no se, ustedes son las expertas- dije provocando un sonrojo en mis confidentes- tu Lita llevas seis meses de casada , y Rai lleva dos años de relacion con Nicolas, asi que supongo que saben mas de esto- complete

-¡ah no!, ¿y yo que?- reclamo Mina- en unos meses ,mas cumplo un año con mi adorado Armand, pero eso no significa que no tengo experiencia

-¡Mina!- Amy se tapaba los oidos

-bueno Serena si te ayuda en algo, yo te puedo recomendar estos libros- todas nos acercamos a ver lo que nuestra peliazul amiga habia escrito-

-¿¡Amy?! ¿Kamasutra? ¿descubre todos sus secretos? ¿Cómo volver loco de placer a un hombre?-las chicas leian en voz alta imaginando un sinfín de cosas y ella se puso mas roja que yo- ¿acaso Richard y tu?

-no estamos hablando de mi, sino de Serena- dijo para desviar el tema

-bueno pero nos debes una platica, eh, todas hemos confesado nuestra primera vez, y al pàrecer tu te la has guardado- dijo Rai en tono de regaño-ahora si dinos Serena

-bueno, se acerca el cumpleaños de Darien y yo, queria darle una sorpresa

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?, ¿Qué tienes pensado?- decia Lita sin comprender

-con lo de mi cumpleaños ahorre algo y tengo hechas las reservaciones para el Atenas

-¿bromeas? ¡Ese lugar es fantastico!, con solo entrar la habitación te grita ¡¡sexo!! Y te invita a ello

-Mina ¿Qué cosas dices?- le dije

-pues yo ya fu ahí con Armand y la verdad esta de lujo, Serena si lo vas a llevar ahí, entonces debes sorprenderlo a lo grande- con su comentario me preocupe mas aun, ya no sabia como terminaria todo aquello

-por eso necesito su ayuda

-bueno para empezar contesta ¿tienes algun tipo de prejuicio o pudor?- indago Rai

-no… este… bueno, al estar a solas con Darien la verdad es que…- juntaba los dedos de mis manos por lo nerviosa que estaba por esa pregunta-pues, todo es diferente

-¿en serio? Y tan seriecito y formal que se ve ese bombom!- fue el comentario de mi alocada amiga rubia

-¡Mina!- le reprendio Amy

-¿o sea que estas dispuesta a todo?- solo asenti con la cabeza, la simple forma en que me lanzo la pregunta ya me hacia sentir sumamente nerviosa

-pues bien amiga, lo primero es que tendremos que reunirnos por lo menos 3 veces a la semana- dijo Rai

-¡es cierto!, estamos a casi un mes de su comple- termino de decir Amy

-Si, y tenemos mucho que enseñarte, por ejemplo debes a prender a usar ese libro que te recomendo Amy- decia Lita y se le escapo una pequeña risita que provoco que todas nos rieramos

-el…¿Kamasutra?,- pregunte timida,

-¡es genial!, debes probarlo- me dijo Rai

-tu actitud

-tu carácter-

-Tu entrega

-¡chicas!, vamos paso a paso por dios- Amy logro una vez mas que se calmaran, empecemos por lo basico ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?

Minutos después de exponerles mis ideas y mis dudas tres de mis amigas tenian una expresión extraña, lo cual me hizo estremecerme y dudar un poco acerca de lo que estaba por hacer

-no te preocupes Serena esto es normal y es logico que tengas dudas pues apenas, estas iniciando tu vida sexual, y es muy bueno que quieras demostrarle a Darien cuanto lo amas de esa forma y sobre todo impactarlo

-gracias Amy- comenzaba a ganar confianza en mi misma

-bueno entonces nos vemos el lunes en el departamento de Lita, nosotras tenemos una lista enorme por hacer- dijo Mina, mirando a Rai- ¿verdad Rai?

-si, ademas yo me encargo de los videos- le respondio

-¿videos? ¿Qué videos?-dije conmocionada sospechando lo que tenian planeado

-Bueno para aprender debes de ver ¿no es asi?- mirando a las demas

-Lita tiene muchisima razon Serena, no pretenderas que juguemos a caras y gestos para explicarte ¿o si?-dijo Minay yo me sonroje y entendi al instante lo que prentendian

-esta bien, y yo ¿en que les ayudo?

-Pues por lo tanto piensa muy bien lo que quieres hacer y hasta donde quieres llegar, no sea que tengas una idea muy diferente de la nuestra- dijo seria Amy

-¡ah, y un tip importantisimo!- exclamo Lita-trata de evitar el sexo lo mas que puedas

-¿quee?. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo le voy a hacer?

-pues inventale cualquier excusa el chiste es dejarlo en ayunas durante todo este tiempo

-pe…pero, si ya de por si tenemos un mes que no lo hacemos debido a su practica

-mejor aun!!-decia Rai mientras sonreia maliciosamente

-y ¿por que?-volvi a interrogar

-pues porque es bueno darse a desear un poco, y con todo lo que haras durante este tiempo, cuando por fin rompas la dieta, la recompensa sera ¡magnifica!- Mina me saco de las dudas asi que de eso se trataba

-esta bien. Les dije y me despedi dejandolas gritando y planeando no se que tantas cosas, mientras bajaba las escaleras del templo Hikawa, mi mente comenzaba a preguntarse como rayos le haria para tratar de evitar a Darien durante un mes, de por si, el ultimo mes habia sido complicado, pero ahora, la cosa era diferente, unicamente pedia fuerzas

de voluntad para poder hacer semejante locura.

---------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASBACK------------------------------------------

Amiguis!!!! Aca tiene la segunda parte espero poder tenerlo a tiempo jeje, pero espero que si, les agradezco mucho su apoyo,

Les agradezco su tiempo y sus comentarios a:

**Princess moon-light, marijo de chiba, emeraude serenity, mary, natustar, lunachibitsukino, princesita serenity de chiba, sailor lady, anyreth, patty Ramirez de chiba, blue moon dancer, selenita, sailor Giselle, y paty garcia.**

Les agradezco y ojala que aca entiendan los motivos de sere, jeje algunos truquitos son los que yo misma he aplicado en la vida real eh!! Asi que los comparto con ustedes, nos vemos en la proxima, besos!!

Su amiga USAKO DE CHIBA


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, y esta historia es únicamente un producto de mi imaginación.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**SERENA POV**

Me levante de prisa, no podía creer que tenia el tiempo justo y necesario para llegar a tiempo con mis amigas, me meto al baño para refrescarme un poco mientras en m mente repasaa lo que había aprendido durante las ultimas semanas. Cuando Sali, de mi casa, avise a mama que estaría en casa de Mina, asi que fui a tomar el autobús. Cuando llegue ya todas se encontraban ahí, me preguntaba si alguna vez las cosas cambiarian, como era posible que yo nunca llegara puntual a las citas.

-¡al fin llegas!

-Rai, no la molestes

-gracias Amy- dije mientras tomaba un poco de limonada, la caminata me había agitado un poco

-¿y como vamos?- inquirió Mina, mis 4 amigas sin poder evitarlo se ensimismaron en mi respuesta

-pues, prueba superada, logre rechazarla una vez mas- dije en un tono tan triste que hasta yo misma me espante

-¡genial!, entonces ahora vamos a hacer funcionar el plan- dijo Lita con cara de malicia

-¿Qué plan?- el verlas asi, me producía escalofríos

-a ver, prestame tu celular- mi amiga pelinegra lo tomo, sin dejar a que yo reaccionara

-pero, ¿Qué piensan hacer?- Dije temiendo saber la respuesta

-regla numero 1: date a desear un poco , regla numero dos, prolonga el momento, regla numero 3: dejalo con ganas de mas, regla numero 4:- Amy comenzó a recitar de memoria lo que se suponía debía haberme aprendido yo

-ya, entendí Amy-dije desesperada, no me gustaba la presión que ejercían cobre mi, se habían tomado todo esto mas serio de lo que yo lo creia

-pues que bueno, por que entrara en plan la regla 2 y la 3 juntas- respondió Lita

-¿las dos juntas? ¿Cómo haremos eso?- mire a todas las cuales me miraban con una enorme sonrisa

-bueno, para comenzar, enviaremos un mensajito muy provocativo a Darien, asi que ayudanos, ¿Qué le podemos decir?

-¿¡que?! Pero no, yo no, hago eso nunca

-pues por lo mismo, recuerda que debemos de causar sorpresa, te aseguro que en cuanto el, lea el mensajito no podrá aguantar las ganas para verte de nuevo- la risa de mi amiga Mina, seguía sin desaparecer de su rostro

-¿y que quieren que les ayude a hacer si lo tienen todo fríamente calculado? – dije ironica

-bueno, pues, debemos enviar el mensaje, pero por lo menos debe de ser como si tu lo hicieras- Rai vio mi cara inexpresiva

-en pocas palabras dictanos para que parezca que eres tu ¿Cómo acostumbras a llamarlo?- dijo Lita

-pues Darien, o mi amor, príncipe,- sentí como mis mejillas se volvían coloradas, pues me daba pena, mas aun con la risita que hicieron mis amigas

-esta bien ¿que te parecer esto?, "_Principe mio, ya no aguando las ganas de volver a verte y estar entre tus brazos, te extraño tanto asi que te espero en tu departamento, no tardes… te voy a amar como nunca lo imaginaste, con amor Tu princesa_"- todas sonrieron y por unanimidad decidieron que era el mensaje perfecto, yo me quede callada, nunca hubiera sido capaz de enviar un mensaje asi, pero debo confesar que me gusto mucho, la idea me encantaba. El mensaje se envio,

-bueno, pero ahora no entiendo ¿no se supone que no debemos tener intimidad hasta llegado el momento? ¿Cómo voy a salir de esto?

-ese es el plan B- dijo Amy, te vas a encargar de seducirlo, hasta que llegue al máximo, y cuando ya crea que te tiene en sus manos, ¡zas! Inventas una excusa cualquiera y te vas-

-¿me voy? Asi, ¡asi nada mas!, oye Amy, no lo voy a poder lograr

-claro que si- trato de animarme la castaña

-no, ¡estan locas! No voy a poder hacer eso, ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo asi?

-pues para eso vamos a ayudarte- respondió Rai- nosotras nos encargaremos de ayudarte a salir de ahí justo a tiempo

-¿pero como?- aquello me espantaba mucho, las chicas estaban llegando demasiado lejos y yo, no me sentía con el valor suficiente para hacer todo eso

-pues a las 8 en punto de la noche, haremos una llamada misteriosa, para poder sacarte de ahí- Lita decía todo eso y parecía tan fácil- es mas yo hare esa dichosa llamada para comunicarte algo muy importante.

-¡vamos Serena! ¡no es tan difícil como parece!, ahora lo importante es, ensayar tu comportamiento esta noche- dijo Mina

-¡es verdad!- completo Rai,- debes de provocarlo, seducirlo, hacerlo perder la razón, para que caiga redondito a tus pies

-pero, no soy capaz de hacerle eso a mi Darien, ¡es cruel!- dije para tratar de convencerlas

-no, Serena, al contrario, te aseguro que después de esta noche, el no dejara de pensar en ti, estaras en su pensamiento todo el dia.- decía Lita

-bueno, vamos a ver que pasa, ¿ahora que tengo que hacer?- dije convencida después de todo ¿Qué podía perder? Me habían logrado envolver con sus ideas locas.

-pues vamos a ver tu actitud esta noche- dijo Amy levantándose,- queremos ver ese gesto seductor.

Me sentía tan infantil haciendo todas las locuras que ellas me pedían, pero hasta el momento todo me fascinaba, de alguna manera estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas que jamás crei que pudieran servir, y en realidad muy dentro de mi sabia que resultarían.

**DARIEN POV:**

Desde que recibi el mensaje no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, no entendía ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirme eso? Pero supuse que era parte de mi encanto, Darien, no deberías ser tan soberbio, lo que pasa es que seguramente Serena ya se dio cuenta de lo feliz que la haces, ¡si eso ha de ser!

Moria de ganas por verla, a pesar de que me concentraba en hacer mis labores contidianas, no podía sacármela de la cabeza, me imaginaba tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos y toda la piel se me erizaba, me había provocado, y ahora la necesitaba para bajarme este calentura que había provocado en mi. Por lo menos estaba en su casa, asi que a la hora del almuerzo corri hacia ella para darle una sorpresa, necesita verla, sentirla, y abrazarla.

-buenos días señora ¿se encuentra Serena?- salude a mama Ikuko, al verla no pude evitar sentirme como el peor de los hombres, puesto que me estaba acostando con su pequeña hija, pero yo la amaba y no podía cambiar eso

-¡Darien! Serena no esta, pero pasa- dijo brindandome esa sonrisa amable que me hacia sentir peor

-este… gracias, ¿no esta? Que raro dijo que estaría toda la mañana aca- dije y luego me arrepentí ¿que iba a pensar mi futura suegra? Que yo era un psicópata que celaba a su hija

-pues a mi me dijo hoy temprano que estarían en casa de Mina, al parecer se reunirían, todas el dia de hoy

- ah, claro.- respondi, un poco decepcionado por no haber conseguido siquiera darle un beso- entonces seria tan amable de darle esto cuando ella regrese

-claro Darien, tu siempre tan lindo, son hermosas-. Dijo al momento que las ponía en un poco de agua.

-bueno solo dígale que luego le hablo- me despedi no sin antes tomar un poco de refresco que mama Ikuko me ofreció, no pude evitar imaginarme a mi Serena en el papel de ama de casa ¿seria tan perfecta y hermosa como su madre? Estaba casi seguro de que ella lo seria aun mas.

Regrese a terminar mi turno, contaba las horas para que el dia pasara mas que rápido, eran las 5 de la tarde cuando termine, asi que imaginando lo que pasaría decidi tomar una ducha en el hospital antes de llegar a casa, quería estar presentable y no perder tiempo para nada. Después de darme un baño rápido tome mis cosas para encontrar un mensaje de ella, "te estoy esperando ansiosa, no aguanto las ganas de volver a tenerte". Aquello fue un disparador emocional, al momento me sentí muy exitado, subi a la moto, que suerte que la había traido, de esa manera llegaría mas rápido a casa.

Subi por el ascensor, imaginaba que ella ya estaría ahí esperándome, como había dicho en el mensaje, seguramente había entrado con la "llave del amor" como ella le decía a la copia de mi llave que le regale un dia, sonreí, me hacia tan feliz cada una de sus ocurrencias. Las manos me temblaban cuando meti la llave, con cuidado comencé a abrir la puerta, escuche el sonido de una música, muy tenue, al abrir la mire, estaba ahí sentada en el sillón, vestida con una minifalda, ella solia utilizar mucho este tipo de prendas, pero esta vez me encontraba demasiado suscptible y la devore con la mirada, note su top, ajustado al cuerpo, admire sus senos que se asomaban coquetos, los tenia perfectos, toda ella era perfecta me fascinaba, y en ese momento me tenia completamente loco.

Me aproxime a ella ansioso para no desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que pudiera disfrutar de su compañía, entendia perfectamente que mi novia era aun una niña, y por lo tanto sus padres se encontraban al pendiente de ella. No le di tiempo de nada, la tome entre mis brazos, sentí su aliento y oprimi con fuerza mis labios con los de ella, meti mi lengua y explore su boca con desesperación, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente para oir el gemido que mi beso le provoco. Temblaba, temblaba entre mis brazos y eso me hacia sentir feliz-

-Darien…. Me hiciste esperar mucho- dijo con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado, con eso provoco que los poros de mi piel se erizaran por completo, me sentí tan caliente y la mire incrédulo, para notar como me lanzaba una mirada lasciva que recorría todo mi cuerpo

-perdoname pero es que….- no me dejo terminar por que me obligo a guardar silencio sentí la profundidad de su beso, y me dedique a saborear sus labios, ella se me pego al cuerpo con fuerza, restregando sus apetecibles senos con mi cuerpo, me estaba llevando al borde de la locura, aquello era demasiado y como si eso fuera poco, jugo con ms cabellos, con sus dedos entrelazados lo cual logro que una descarga recorriera todo mi cuerpo

-mmm Darien, te deseo, ..te deseo tanto mi amor!- me miraba fijamente mientras me decía todo esto, baje mis manos para colocarlas cobre su cintura, entonces ella me avento contra la cama, para que inmediatamente después se colocara encima mio, aquello era algo fantástico, Serena me estaba amando, era mi sueño hehco realidad, la mire, ella se solto sus cabellos, y dejo caerlos sobre mi pecho, luego habilmente logro quitarme la camisa, y me comenzó a besarme nuevamente, para estos momentos los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración ya sonaban agitados, luego note como al sentir la dureza de mi miembro ella se restregó con fuerza contra el, logrando hacerme sentir sensaciones fenomenales, saliendo de mi asombro, la tome de la cintura, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba estorbando su delgada blusa, asi que tome uno de sus senos, estaba muy exitada por que pude tocar claramente la dureza de sus pezones, le quite la blusa, y por un momento permaneci admirando su tersa piel ella me sonrio coqueta, me sostuvo la mirada, era algo que no esperaba me estaba dejando perplejo.

-Darien…hazme tuya..- dijo casi en un susurro, su voz cachonda, logro calentarme aun mas de lo que ya estaba, asi que sin pensarlo la voltee, creo que era algo que no se esperaba puesto que abrió mucho los ojos, pero ya no podía parar, la mire recostaba bajo mi cuerpo, y me lance a su vientre plano, me encantaba esa parte de su cuerpo, bese su ombligo, y con mi lengua acariecie hasta el cansancio su abdomen, ella se retorcía de placer y exclamaba mi nombre, mientras con sus manos, tiraba de mis cabellos, la pasión se estaba desbordando, con mis manos acaricie sus piernas, ¡sus piernas tan firmes! La deseaba, y quería metérsela ya, pero sabia ser un caballero, la amaba y as que nada deseaba hacerla sentir bien, comencé a subirdesde su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos, tome primero con la mano el derecho, ella gimio de placer, y eso me hizo sentir su aprobación, luego con mi otra mano, le quite la falda, al hacerlo quedo con un diminuto bikini color rosa, al introducir lentamente mi mano en su parte, note lo humeda que estaba, mire su rostro el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado, ahí en ese momento acaricie su pezón con mi lengua, provoque que se retorciera aun mas que la vez anterior,

-¡mm…si Darien, asi…! ,

presione con mas fuerza al mismo tiempo que me desacia de mis pantalones, quude también con mis bóxers puestos, casi faltaba poco, había logrado dejarla en ropa interior y quería disfrutarla al máximo, estaba muy caliente, pero me desquitaba succionando fuertemente sus pezones, jugueteando con uno y con otro, llego el momento en que Serena perdió la razón, me quite y le quite la única prenda que nos estorbaba, ella ya no oponía ninguna resistencia, es mas casi se encontraba en trance, cuando sucedió…. ¡sucedió lo que menos me imagine! ¡el celular de Serena empezo a sonar, al instante ella se sobresalto y se paro para intentar contestar.

-¡dejalo! Le dije en tono de suplica

-pero es que… pu-ede ser al-go im-por-tante- tratando de evitar sentirse como la estaba haciendo sentir

-bueno si es tan importante, seguramente insistirán y si no, pues dejaran de llamar

-pero…- quizo continuar pero no lo permiti, la bese con pasión, quería devorarla, la apreté contra mi cuerpo, y no la soltaba, pero ¡el maldito celular insistió! No me quedo mas remedio que dejar que viera quien era

-¡no puede ser.. es de casa!- dijo con preocupación

-¿¡como , pero que no pediste permiso para salir?!- dije con el mismo tono de preocupación que mi novia tenia

-pues si, pero dije que iba con Amy, - sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, comenzó a vestirse dejándome ahí, al borde del estallido, sentía que algo dentro de mi amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento, y me refiero a la pasión contenida durante ese tiempo, sin embargo, sabia que ella ya no regresaría

-pues que esperas ¡contesta!.- dije tratando de ocultar mi mal humor sin obtener mucho éxito pues ella me miro levantando una ceja

-hola…¿mama?....si, si, ¿papa ya llego?, bueno es que aun no….. esta bien, si, llego al instante… no, no es necesario que vengan por mi… ire al instante- decía mientras terminaba de acomodarse la blusa, mire como cubria sus senos y con eso, desaparecieron todas mis esperanzas, asi que me puse nuevamente mi ropa para acompañarla

-¿quieres que te lleve?

-no, no es necesario, además si te apareces cerca de la casa, mis papas sospecharan que estaba contigo y no con Amy

-¿Qué mas da?- volvi a decir molesto

-bueno Darien, tengo que irme- discúlpame, creo que será para la otra

-si, si, - luego trate de tranquilizarme- bueno, nos vemos mañana ¿verdad?

-si, nos vemos mañana- dijo y luego me dio un fugaz beso, supongo que lo hizo asi para evitar que yo comenzara nuevamente con la seducción, logre controlarme, y la vi salir, vi como ese par de hermosas piernas se alejaban de mi, y me quede ahí, deseando que me cayera un balde de agua lo suficientemente helada para apaciguar mi ansiedad.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Sailor lady.** ¡respondiendo a tu pregunta! Pues ya viste en este cai, que hice sufrir mucho al pobre de darien, mira que dejarlo asi, tan tan!!! Jeje ya sabes

**Liebende lesung:** tienes razón, Darien esta mas que embobado con serena y con esto que paso mas ¿no lo crees?

**Anyreth:** ¿Cómo viste? Jeje Mina y sus ocurrencias no crees, y asi espero al parecer esta adquiriendo mas confianza, asi com pudiste verlo en este capi!! La verdad me ha costado espero te guste

**Goordita**: que bien que te imaginas las cosas ¡gracias por tus deseos!

**Princesita serenity de chiba**: aca tienes la continuación, el próximo se viene mejor!!

C**abeza de bom bom**: aca tienes otro capitulo, que bueno que te pareció divertida. Es que la verdad las mujeres hacemos muchas locuras muchas veces no crees? Je

**Emeraude serenity:-** amix linda!! aca te dejo una parte del entrenamiento y algunos tips, ojala algún dia te sirvan jeje por que estas chicas en realidad tienen la mente bastante pervertida jii

**Natustar:** la idea es loquísima como dices!! Que bueno agradezco tus comentarios y tu apoyo ahora dime ¿Qué te pareció esto? Eso no se hace, jeje mira que dejar a ese bombom asi, uy ¿Cómo puede hac erlo Sere?

**Marijo de chiba:** ¿te sorprendieron las chicas? Jaja me lo imagino, pero ya ves caras vemos, corazones no sabemos jiji, son unas malas chicas, jeje y aca andan pervirtiendo a Sere pero al final todo será por su bien jeje

**Mary:** me dio gusto saber que te carcajeabas al leer el capi, yo también me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribirlo, es que todas estas mujeres están locas!! Y mas sere por hacerles caso saludos!!

**Princess moon-light:** ¿Cómo lo tomara Darien? Pues esperemos que bien, por que ya empezó a sospechar pero ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? Espero te guste besos!!

**Mirtiangis**: gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario aa tienes un nuevo capitulo y en el próximo lo que todas anhelan!!! Bueno eso espero cuidate!!

Y a todas aquellas chicas que se han dado vuelta por este fic, gracias por su tiempo, besos y abrazos con cariño su amiga USAKO DE CHICA

23 de Julio de 2009


	4. Chapter 4

Me gusta mucho saber que ustedes me han brindado sus comentarios los cuales me llenan de felicidad dia con dia, les dejo este pequeño capitulo, y nos vemos el 3 de agosto!!! Ojala que les guste, les mando un beso y cuídense amigas!!

Nota: Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertencen a Naoko Takeuchi.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**SERENA POV**

No se como pude llegar al elevador, las piernas me temblaban aun, las puertas se abrieron y entre, apresuradamente, con ayuda del reflejo del elevador, termine de arreglarme mis dos chonguitos, por las prisas no los había dejado bien, ahora trataba de controlar mi respiración entrecortada y los latidos de mi corazón, me mire y note como tenia colorada la parte del cuello y de los senos, debido a la excitación causada por el. ¡Dios mio, ya no aguantaba mas! Si las chicas hubieran tardado unos segundos mas, no hubiera sido capaz de salir de esa habitación. Trate de bajarme la falda para apaciguar un poco la sensación de sus besos en mi piel, me estremecía nada mas de recordarlo, aun en trance sali del elevador, iba tan sumida en mi misma que no note a la pareja que estaba frente a mi, únicamente camine y tratando de controlar mis sentidos trate de decir con la voz mas normal que podía.

-¡hasta luego don Miyuki!- escondiendo mi rostro apenado

-¡hasta luego señorita Serena!- respondió cortes. Camine a prisa para salir de ahí, por mas que lo intentaba mi mente parecía traicionarme y mas de una vez tuve que controlarme para no dar media vuelta y regresar. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, quede parada ahi, y de manera instintiva voltee a ver a la habitación de Darien, ahí estaba el, parado mirándome, al descubrirme me sonrio y me avento un beso. Luego se metio ¡tengo que regresar! Era lo que la mente me decía, cuando en eso:

-¡aca estamos Serena!- la voz de Amy, me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Amy, que haces aquí?- me espante de verla ahi

-Pues venimos para cerciorarnos de que regreses a casa sana y salva- dijo sonriendo cosa que me apeno mucho pues Richard, se encontraba a su lado, afortunadamente parecía no entender que pasaba

-bueno nos vamos traje el auto de papa.- contesto el chico de grandes ojos negros.

-¿A dónde vamos?-indague

-pues a tu casa- respondió ella, - las chicas nos esperan

Me sente en el asiento trasero, preguntándome ¿que rayos hacia Lita en mi casa?

Pronto llegamos a mi casa. Al entrar estaban Mina, Rai y Lita, mirándome con descaro yo me sentía como en una muestra de rayos x, y que ellas podían leerme la mente.

-Serena, que bueno que llegas, tus amigas vinieron a verte- la voz de mi madre me saco de los pensamientos que aun revocaba en mi mente.

-si señora, es que Serena me pidió ayuda con unos apuntes y… yo la ayude por eso ellas no sabían nada- lo tenían todo mas que planeado, cada vez me impactaban mas.

-bueno Sere, será mejor que vallamos a tu habitación- Mina me tomo de las manos mientras me jaloneaba hacia las escaleras

-Bueno Amy, nos vemos luego- dijo Richard que pareció entender que queríamos estar a solas

-si muchas gracias por acompañarme- mi amiga despidió a su novio con un beso tierno,

-chicas, prepare un poco de jugos y algunos pastelillos- dijo mi madre tan atenta como siempre

-gracias señora. Todo se ve muy delicioso- Rai tomo la bandeja con los bocadillos y subieron a mi cuarto, no me quedo de otra que seguirlas sabia el interrogatorio que a continuación vendría. Apenas cerre la puerta de mi habitación voltee a verlas, parecía que esperaban el estreno de una película, las cuatro se encontraban sentadas en el borde de mi cama. En ese momento mi habitación me pareció mas pequeña que de costumbre, me miraban fijamente con una gran sonrisa que no podían ocultar la emoción que sentían.

-¿Qué?- dije encongiendome de hombros

-¡se los dije, ella no nos contara nada!- dijo Rai mientras se levantaba y tomaba unas galletas para morderlas ferozmente.

-bueno, es que…. ¿Qué quieren que les diga, tampoco voy a contar todo no?- dije con voz muy bajita, mientras me sentaba en el suelo y cruzaba las piernas en forma de mariposa-

-bueno no necesitas ser tan explicita, únicamente dinos ¿pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo quedo el?- Lita parecía mas serena y me inspiro un poco de mas confianza

-pues si… todo salió como lo habíamos planeado.-

-¡que emoción! Darien no va a poder pegar el ojo lo que resta de la semana- dijo Mina mientras aplaudía

-pues no se…- murmure- ¡son increíbles! ¡un poco mas y seguramente ahorita continuaría… encerrado en su habitación!.- logre confesarme

-¡ya, tranquila, dentro de unos días podras tenerlo – decía Rai mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

-¿y se molesto?- la pregunta de Amy sono en mi cabeza

-bueno pues, ahora que lo dicen, me pareció notar un dejo de mal humor cuando me despedi, - bajando tristemente la mirada

-no te preocupes, es normal después de lo que le hiciste, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- me tranquilizo un poco lo que Mina dijo

-quiza tengas razón, por que luego pareció darse cuenta y me despidió con un beso desde la ventana- ya sobrepuesta

-¿ya lo ves?, no hay de que preocuparse, ahora lo importante es, ir de compras para los últimos detalles

-¿de compras?- pregunte

-¡si! Tenemos que terminar con esto, y hace falta que compremos todo lo que utilizaras para ese dia.- nuevamente el rostro de mis amigas pusieron ese gesto de misterio que me estaba erizando la piel.

-mañana iremos, ¿te parece?- dijo Lita

-pues si, esta bien.

-bueno Serena nosotras ya nos vamos. Y por favor, mantente alejada de Darien, no sabemos que efectos pueda tener tu cercanía con el después de lo que sucedió hoy- a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de hacia momentos, sonreí.

Bajamos las escaleras. Mis padres estaban en la sala, papa leia el periódico.

-¿ya se van, no quieren quedarse para la cena?- dijo mi mama

-oh, no señora muchas gracias no se moleste- respondió Mina

-no es molestia, son las amigas de Serena y las estimamos mucho- dijo papa acercándose a saludar

-aun asi, ya tenemos planes. Mi abuelito espera- respondió Rai

-si, a mi también me espera Andrew, gracias

- si, es que venimos a invitar a Serena a ir a un campamento, la semana que viene- mire a Mina escandalizada, ¿Qué campamento? Yo no sabia nada de ello, pero al parecer era la única pues el resto prosiguió.

-es verdad, tenemos un campamento de dos días, y venimos a invitar a Serena- me dijo Amy, sonriéndome. Yo correspondi y ansiosa mire la reacción de mis padres

-pues esta muy bien, a mi me parece genial. ¡ve Serena! Te servirá para que te relajes de tantos días de estudio para ese examen.

-¿de verdad papa?- no podía creerlo, lo habían conseguido, las mire y tenían un rostro angelical que nadie se hubiera imaginado sus secretas intenciones

-muchas gracias- respondió Mina,. Nos divertiremos mucho, bueno Serena mañana iremos a comprar todo lo que utilizaremos ese dia eh!- enfatizando cada una de sus palabras.

-si, mañana nos vemos- fue lo único que respondi. Luego se marcharon, dejándome con un gran cargo de conciencia por mentirle a mis padres. Después de cenar subi a mi recamara, necesitaba estar a solas. Pero no fue buena idea, pues al instante comencé a revivir las caricias de mi novio, me había dejado completamente ansiosa, quería tenerlo, besarlo, acariciar su perfecto y bien formado cuerpo, fue necesario que me metiera a dar una ducha para olvidar un poco lo que había pasado y tratar de calmar mi temperatura, cuando recibi su llamada.

-¡Serena! ¿Cómo estas amor? ¿Qué paso? ¿todo bien?- pregunto con su voz tierna y dulce

-si amor, gracias, no paso nada mas, solo que papa quería que cenaramos, ya sabes lo importante que es para el esa hora del dia, pues es cuando todos podemos compartir la mesa juntos.

-si, entiendo, ¡que bueno? Crei que te regañarían y estaba muy preocupado por ti

-¡no exageres

-y dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-me estaba bañando- respondi tratando de que mi voz sonara lo mas natural posible

-¿ah si? Mmm me imagino que estas muy fresquesita- por el tono de su voz pude notar que se estaba imaginando mi cuerpo desnudo y eso volvió a ponerme intranquila,

-eh, pues si…- dije mientras lanzaba una risita nerviosa

-y yo, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Bueno, siempre pienso en ti.. pero hoy

-¿Qué?- dije con un hilo de voz

-pues, no he dejado de pensar en ti, ¡te amo mi vida eres increíble! La mas hermosa de las novias, lo mejor que pude haber encontrado

-Darien, mi amor, tu también eres el novio perfecto, que cualquier chica desearía tener- le dije

-bueno amor, te dejo únicamente quería escuchar tu voz de nuevo antes de meterme a la cama.-aquellas palabras, parecían una provocación.

-si Darien gracias por llamar no olvides que te amo- mandándole un beso

-oye serena ¿Cuándo nos vemos otra vez?- la pregunta fue tan repentina, no me la esperaba y no sabia que responder

-bueno pues, mañana quede de ir con las chicas a la plaza

-entiendo, bueno pues mañana te llamo, para ver que hacemos ¿te parece?-

-si amor esta bien, - no podía creerlo, ahora iba a ser mas difícil poder evadir sus invitaciones, era cuestión de días, pero sabia que se me harian eternos.

-bueno ahora si me despido sueña bonito ¡eh!- la voz dulce de mi novio me hacia latir fuertemente el corazón.

-claro tu también descansa

-Serena…¡te amo!- dijo antes de colgarme y yo lo dije lo mismo, colgué y me recosté en la cama tomando su foto entre mis manos para darle un beso como acostumbraba y me dormi.

**DARIEN POV**

Me sentía muy mal, había algo que no entendía y sabia que esa no había sido la forma de hablarle a mi princesa, pero no pude evitarlo, por lo menos ya logre hablar con ella, y parece que no esta molesta conmigo, eso me alegro un poco.

Me servi una taza de café muy cargado y Sali a tomar aire al balcón, desde ahí podía apreciar toda la ciudad, era un panorama muy bonito, sin duda mis padres habían elegido el mejor lugar de Jiuban para vivir, en esos momento recordé el vacio que durante mucho tiempo había en mi vida, hasta que la conoci a ella. Ella vino a alegrarme los días, a iluminar mi vida de una manera que jamás espere, me consideraba un hombre con mucha suerte al tener una novia como Serena, era tan gentil amable, bella, tierna, no podría terminar de enumerar sus multiples cualidades, mi Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito, como solia llamarla.

Al morir mis padres me había encerrado en mi mismo, logrando hacer unos cuantos amigos, me ensimisme en mi mundo, estudiando y trabajando para poder sostener mis estudios que no me di cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo, la conocía hacia cinco años atras. Vestida con su uniforme de secundaria.

---------------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de salir de clases pase a saludar a uno de mis pocos amigos en el local donde trabajaba, era un chico, lleno de alegría y positivismo, quizás por eso me agradaba su compañía.

-¡hola Darien! ¿y ese milagro? ¿Qué haces por aca?- me saludo

-unicamente pasaba por aquí, ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues bien, ya casi listo para ir a casa apenas a probar un bocado e irme a la universidad ¿y tu?

-igual, ya voy de camino a casa, ¿oye que es tanto alboroto alla afuera?- no acostumbraba a ser una persona curiosa, ni nada por el estilo, pero me había intrigado bastante ver a tantas mujeres al borde de la histeria

-es la joyería Osa P, están haciendo grandes descuentos, no se mucho, pero hay muchas chicas que han venido con joyas que en realidad están de oferta ¡una verdadera ganga!- me dijo el entusiasmado- de hecho espero ir al rato ya que Unasuki quiere que la acompañe a ver algunas cosillas.

-¡mmm, mujeres!- musite

-continuas peleado con la vida, que mal estas, deberías de buscarte una novia

-¡no lo creo!- respondi secamente- mis prioridades son mis estudios y lo sabes bien

bueno, pues alla tu- bueno ya voy a hacer el corte de caja ¿me esperas?

-no, yo, ya me voy, también tengo el tiempo justo para ir a comer algo y luego a la escuela, ¡nos vemos alla!- le dije mientras salía del Café Crowme, me coloque las gafas oscuras y camine unos cuantos pasos, cuando escuche el ruido que provenía de la joyería, quise cruzar la calle para evitar pasar por ahí, cuando sucedió.

Logre distinguir una pequeña silueta que salía de ese lugar que decía

-si tan solo…pudiera estudiar un poco mas….- su voz sonaba triste, luego agrego entusiasta- ¡bah! que se lo lleve el viento.

Y luego sentí como algo caia del cielo y llego a dar justamente en mi cabeza. Con evidente molestia tome con mis manos lo que había caído y dirigi una fulminante mirada a la chica que de espaldas caminaba sin sospechar lo que había provocado, al verla inmediatamente mi mal humor desaparecio, su apariencia eran la de una niña, era una linda rubia de ojos celestes, las pestañas pobladas y de mirada tierna, lo que provoco mi risa fue el ver su peinado pues llevaba su larga cabellera dorada en dos coletas sujetadas en la cabeza como dos chonguitos, por eso se me ocurrió el apodo que le puse.

-¿oye cabeza de chorlito, ¡fijate!.- ella se dio vuelta lentamente mientras yo abria la bola de papel que ella había lanzado al aire, curioso de saber que era lo que había hecho que ella de deshiciera de el.

-disculpa- respondió llevándose la mano al rostro

-¿30 puntos? – me sorprendi y al momento me causo gracia por lo que ironice

-¡oye!- grito para evitar que continuara analizando esa prueba

-Parece que deberías estudiar un poco mas cabeza hueca- dije para molestarla, pues había notado lo molesta que se había puesto y como su rostro angelical se había transformado totalmente.

-¡no te metas en lo que no te importa!- y me arrebato el examen, mientras lo volvia a guardar, la quede mirando, ¡era linda! ¡muy linda! Segundos después me saco la lengua en un gesto tan infantil que me cautivo por completo

Ella se alejo sin percatarse de que la segui con la mirada, con lo enfadada que estaba enfatizaba mas sus movimientos causando que sus coletas de movieran de un lado a otro, permaneci admirándola, ¿me había cautivado?, me pregunte extrañado, de que una chica llamara mi atención, luego mire como ella comenzó a voltear lentamente hacia donde yo estaba, asi que rápidamente me hice el desentendido y voltee a ver el letrero de la joyería ¡como si no lo supiera! Para que no se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando, y me quite las gafas, de reojo pude ver como se alejaba nuevamente.

------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLAHSBACK------------------------------------------------------------

"a partir de ese dia, me la encontraba casi a diario, hasta que logre conquistarla"

Termine de tomar mi taza de café, era imposible tratar de conciliar el sueño, me estremeci de solo recordar la mirada y la forma en que me había hablado, no se si fue un alucine mio pero estaba casi seguro de que me había seducido. Repentinamente había vuelto a recordar lo sucedido esa tarde asi que me apresure a aventarme sobre la cama para poder aspirar su aroma que había quedado impregnado en las sabanas, el solo pensar que su calor se encontraba ahí, me hizo aferrarme fuertemente a la almohada y fue asi como me quede durmiendo.

La alarma del despertador me levanto de manera estrepitosa, me arregle y me subi al auto, llevaba tiempo de sobra para lidiar con el congestionamiento vial. Llegue al hospital y todo transucrrio de la manera mas normal, envie un mensaje de texto a mi novia para hacerle saber que estaba pensando en ella, y me respondió que se econtraba en casa estudiando, me deseeo un buen dia.

El dia termino, lo estaba ansiando asi que se me ocurrió pasar a saludar a mi amigo Andrew, dirigi el coche hacia el centro, ahí se encontraba el, no había cambiado nada con el paso de los años, ahora se había casado con Lita una de las mejores amigas de Serena y eran muy felices, ella era la mujer perfecta para el, dulce, tierna, secilla, hogareña y romantica.

-¡que bueno que llegas!, justamente estaba pensando en ti- al momento que me daba palmadas en la espalda.

-pues tu diras para que soy bueno- dije sin entender

-quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial

-¿para que?

- es que quiero comprarle un regalo a Lita, es que se acerca su cumpleaños y..

-ah es eso- mi voz reflejo el alivio que sentía- esta bien, vamos, yo … yo también ando en busca de algo- le confese sin dar mas explicaciones

-¿y ese algo tendrá que ver con cierta joyería que has estado visitando clandestinamente?- me pregunto , arquee una ceja mirándolo con detenimiento

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- me había sorprendido

-Darien, soy tu mejor amigo, además te he notado muy misterioso últimamente y una vez fuimos al cine con Lita y alcance a verte a lo lejos que te encontrabas mirando los exibidores.- baje la vista y la desvie- lo que me entristece es ver que no me tienes la suficiente confianza para contármelo ¡amigo de eso hace dos meses y tu aun no me dices nada!- en realidad parecía desilusionado, y es que habíamos sido los mejores amigos desde la secundaria, casi eramos como hermanos

-bueno- aun no estaba seguro de querer platicarle aquello, pero no había marcha atrás, me había descubierto- tienes razón, he visitado algunas joyerías

-¡y?- se veía sumamente entusiasmado por lo que iba a revelarle

-bueno, es que…. No se,

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!

- yo, quiero dar ese siguiente paso, es decir amo a Serena, con todo mi ser y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero..

-¡¿pero?!-

-pero no se que tan sintonizada este ella, es decir la veo ahora muy animada queriendo estudiar una carrera y, yo no me atrevo a coartar sus sueños – dije con un dejo de tristeza que crei que había pasado desapercibido pero no fue asi

-¿hablas en serio? ¡ Serena te ama!, de eso estamos muy seguros- repondio mientras analizaba mi respuesta

-pues si, pero, aun es pequeña, no quiero atarla a mi con un matrimonio, tu sabes eso implicaría mas responsabilidad y yo, deseo que terminer su carrera, sere paciente, si la he esperado por 5 años ¿Por qué n esperas 5 años mas?- articulaba cada una de mis palabras como queriendo convencerme de que era lo mejor.

-pero tu, ya estas por terminar y según me platicaste, te darán una plaza en el mismo hospítal donde haces tu servicio ¿no es asi?-inquirio en busca de alguna esperanza

-pues si, solo es cuestión de algunos meses para ser un medico, pero, Serena aun empieza…- melancolico tome un sorbo de la limonada que me había proporcionado mi amigo.

-bueno, pues yo puedo ayudarte con eso- mis ojos voltearon a verlo con una luz de esperanza

-¿Cómo?- en ese momento sentí una gran felicidad.

-pues discretamente puedo hacer que Lita le pregunte- sonreía

-no, no de ninguna manera, no quiero que Serena se sienta presionada- deje el vaso sobre la mesa, aquella no era la mejor idea

-vamos, ellas se conocen, y saben que hacer, unicamente tendrán una charla sobre el matrimonio, de esa manera podras enterarte sobre lo que ella piensa sobre el matrimonio

-mm, no lo se- respondi aun dubitativo

-no te preocupes, y mejor vámonos, que no quiero que Lita llegue antes de lo planeado y arruine la sorpresa.

Subimos al carro con dirección a la plaza, llegamos ahí, y mi amigo dio vueltas en algunas tiendas de ropa, por fin después de horas de espera encontró lo que buscaba

-¡eres peor que Serena!- bromee

-mejor entremos a esa joyería- casi me arrastro

-joven, de nuevo por aca- me saludo la chica de cabellos violeta y ojos verdes, familiarmente, mi amigo solo me miro sonriente – siempre si va a decidirse por uno de nuestros diseños.- al momento que sacaba tres preciosos anillos y los colocaba cuidadosamente en una bandeja de piel

-¡son maravillosos, esoty seguro de que le encantara!- decía Andrew depositando sus compras en un lugar y acercándose a ver lo que yo tenia pensado comprar

-bueno, ya que estas tan solicito, - lo mire – ayudame a escoger el ideal- le mostre los que me gustaban

-mm no se, demasiado ostentoso para ella- decía al momento que tomaba un anillo muy grueso de oro, y que tenia una enorme piedra de brillantes, además en todo el contorno tenia pequeñas piedritas

- tienes razón, esto no va con Serena.- coloque la joya en su lugar

¿y este?- mm, no lo se esta muy comun ¿Cuál te gusta mas?- dijo por fin

-a mi, me gusta este.- tomando un anillo en oro que tenia un brillante en forma de corazón, alrededor del cual había un bonito decorado, era muy tierno y se me hacia el ideal para ella.

-¡genial! Creo que este es el indicado- mientras lo analizaba cuidadosamente y me daba su aprobación.

-¿lo llevara?- indago la chica

-si, ¡claro! Me lo llevo, pero por favor, necesito que le ponga esta inscripción

- aver déjeme ver "Darien ama a Serena"- la chica nos sonrio – muy bien, pude pasar a recogerlo a partir de mañana.

Los dos salimos, mi felicidad era tan grande que por un momento me pregunte si en verdad mi novia querria casarse conmigo. Mi amigo pareció leer mi mente ya que me dijo

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Serena te dira que si- lo mire agradecido y caminamos rumbo a la salida, cuando súbitamente la descubri, Serena y sus inseparables amigas se encontraban en una tienda, me lleno de felicidad mirarla pero luego me detuve al notar que clase de tienda era esa.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Qué no son las chicas?- al momento que le señalaba el local

-si, son ellas, ¡toma esta bolsa, no quiero que Lita sospeche- al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que yo estaba mirando

-¡ya viste la tienda!

-no.- y se quedo mirando sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir lo que pasaba- ¿una tienda de artículos sexuales?

-si- mi afirmación lo sorprendió mas aun

-¿pero que harán ellas en ese lugar? ¡vamos!

-no- dije tratando de detenerlo. Andrew spon cosas de chicas, seguramente ellas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ellas salian y nos encontramos, mire a mi novia la cual, a la cual note cierto nerviosismo, fue Mina la que empezó a hablar

-¡chicos! ¿Qué hacen aca?. Esto es una gran casualidad- yo me negaba a preguntar lo que hacían en ese lugar, pero no fue asi para mi mejor amigo quien pregunto a su esposa

-cariño ¿tu en esta tienda? ¿Qué hacían?- note como la castaña miraba a sus amigas y trataba de esconder las bolsas que tenían en la mano, luego vi a Serena y ella no cargaba nada eso me tranquilizo enormemente.

-bueno, Andrew, no debías ser tan curioso- dijo la pelinegra- es que tenemos una despedida de soltera y… pues venimos a ver algunas cosas para regalarle a la novia

-si es verdad,- respondió Amy, al oírla mi corazón volvia al cuerpo nuevamente- e trata de una compañera de la prepa, que esta por casarse y estamos organizando, no sean malpensados chicos

-Serena cuanto me alegra verte- la salude por fin, acercándome a ella y dándole un beso que ella correspondió con la misma intensidad

- ¿un matrimonio- indago mi amigo

-sii,¿ no les parece romantico?- Serena juntaba sus manos y ponía unos ojos de ensueño, lo cual me hizo saber que a ella eso le parecía de lo mas normal

-¿acaso a ti no te importa que esa chica se case tan joven?- pregunto mi amigo

-¡claro que no! Además Lita aun estudia, ¿no es asi? A mi me parece tan bonito - completo. Yo le diriji una fulminante mirada a mi amigo para que guardara silencio y no continuara, afortunadamente me entendió.

-bueno, ya que estamos juntos ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un café?- le dije a mi novia en tono romantico para estar a solas

-sii!- dijeron Mina y Rai,- seguida de las demás, aquello me decepciono por completo, pero entendí que ese dia, no podría estar a solas con Serena, asi que nos fuimos directo a un café que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.

Pasamos una bonita velada platicando sobre nuestros planes a futuro, en unos dias, las chicas presentarían su examen en la universidad y sabia que Serena necesitaba mucha concentración. Por lo que no me quedaba mas que disfrutar de cada instante que pasara al lado de Serena, mientras conversábamos la miraba, sin poder ocultar la devoción que sentía por ella, cada vez descubria una nueva razón para amarla, y ahora estaba mas que seguro que ella era la indicada. No tenia ninguna duda.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mis agradecimientos para mis grandes y fieles lectoras. A mi amiga **Patty ramirez de chiba**, una enorme disculpa por haber olvidado darle un agradecimiento en el episodio anterior, amix!! Discúlpame y aca te va un doble agradecimiento, asi como a **Maricela**, que ha leído la historia y me esta dando su asesoría para la redacción del capitulo que sigue, besos!!

**Sailor lady, sailor gisselle, patty ramirez de chiba,sljm-flower, Natustar, paolac78, abyreth, mary, mirtianguis, liebende lensung, princess moon-light, seiya-moon, cabeza de bom bom, serena ramos, princesita serenity de chiba, marijo de chiba, emeraude serenitty, mapi, yumi kamagatha. **Gracias a todas!!!

Nos vemos hasta el 3 de agosto, las espero para ver ¿Qué es lo que planearon estas perversas chicas? Jajaj mil gracias a todas las que han pasado por aquí, y que leyeron este fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Les doy las gracias por acompañarme en esta locura!! Mis queridas lectoras les mando un beso y un abrazo a todas, y pues que resta decir que desearle un ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! A nuestro querido Mamoru Chiba jeje, ya quisiera yo pasarla como Serena la pasa con él,, en este día, cuídense mucho!!

Quiero dar mi agradecimiento a **Yumi Kamagatha** y a **Milenia Angels**, por haberme pervertido desde el primer día que entre a Fanfiction, ya que sin ellas me hubiera sido imposible escribir esta pequeña historia, ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Y en especial a **Maricela Segura**, (**Blue Moon Dancer**) ya que para la elaboración de este capítulo me fue de gran ayuda ¡amix! Mil gracias de verdad que sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera logrado, y pues espero que les guste como quedo, es el primero y no tienen idea de lo mucho que me costo, jeje, pero bueno, acá lo tienen.

Nota: Sailor Moon, y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**DARIEN POV**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, era aun temprano, así que me senté en la cama, algo llamo notoriamente mi atención, en el burocito que esta junto a mi cama, había una carta ¿Serena? Si, seguramente, reconocí de inmediato las letras que decían "_Para mi querido Darien, De Serena_", sonreí, ella siempre llenándome de detalles tiernos, abrí impaciente la carta:

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DARIEN:_

_Quería ser la primera en felicitarte, quiero decirte que todos estos años junto a ti han sido maravillosos, te agradezco la enorme paciencia que me tienes pero hoy, únicamente quería decirte que ¡TE AMO! y que te dejes apapachar ¡por que hoy, es tu día!, te tengo preparada una sorpresa eh! sé que muchos años la pasaste triste y solo, pero desde siempre sabes que nunca te dejare por que tu eres mi familia, y quiero pasar no solo este, sino todos los cumpleaños de tu vida a tu lado, claro si tú me lo permites._

_Recuerda que te amo y ahora necesito que vayas a la sala, te espera otra sorpresa._

_Con todo mi amor Serena Tsukino_

El sueño ya se me había ido, no lo podía creer estaba tan emocionado parecía un chiquillo y no un hombre a punto de convertirse en doctor, me levante y me dirigí a la sala, ahí en medio de ella había una enorme manta colgada a lo largo de la sala, que decía "_DARIEN TE AMO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_", debajo había un dibujo tipo caricatura de nosotros dos, note los rasgos de su linda caligrafía y los dibujos de mi novia había globos y en la mesa un regalo. ¡No podía esperar más! Lo tome y había una tarjeta de felicitación, muy tierna lentamente comencé a abrir el regalo, ¡no podía creerlo! Era lo que tanto me había gustado, una camisa manga larga en color negro que habíamos visto juntos por casualidad, y a mí me había encantado, además había un muñequito de peluche de un tierno conejito que tenía un corazón "_TE AMO_". Pero había algo mas, un papelito que decía "_ve a las 12 del día, al café crowne, ¡nos vemos!_

Tome los presentes y los lleve a mi habitación, colgué la camisa y empecé a arreglar mi cuarto al igual que el resto de mi departamento, deposite cuidadosamente el conejito de peluche en mi cama. Después de un par de horas había dejado todo limpio así que me dispuse a arreglarme para ir al café, como decía la nota, moría de ganas de verla.

Tantas eran mis ganas de verla o de escuchar su voz, que, no pude evitar llamarla a su celular, sin embargo, al parecer lo traía apagado por qué no obtuve respuestas, un poco desalentado camine y llegue para encontrarme con mi amigo Andrew.

- ¡hola Darien! ¡Ven acá déjame darte un abrazo!- mientras me apretaba fuertemente- ¡felicidades hermano!

- gracias, -recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, al parecer la dueña de mis suspiros aun no había llegado.

-¿buscas a alguien?- en tono preocupado me pregunto mi amigo

- pues si, a Serena quedamos de vernos acá- en eso de la cocina sale Lita

-¿Darien, a qué horas llegaste?- y con la misma efusividad de su esposo corrió a abrazarme- ¡felicidades! ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?

- ah, sí- dije sin entender muy bien que quería decir

- Serena se esmero mucho, y nosotras fuimos a ayudarla, afortunadamente estabas profundamente dormido y no oíste nada- entonces entendí a que se refería

- ah, muchas gracias a todas entonces, - aun inquieto por su tardanza

- no hay de qué.. ¡Ah por cierto!- dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de su mandil- Serena me pidió que te diera esto, No entendía, ¡no miraría a Serena! ¡que frustrante!

- gracias Lita, - y me senté en una mesa cercana, para leer, el corto mensaje "_no comas ansias, amor por favor ve a tu departamento, y nos vemos a las 7, ¡besos!_" ¿Qué se traía Serena? Me estaba volviendo loco de la desesperación ¿a que se debía tanta intriga?. Permanecí un buen tiempo platicando con Andrew y Lita, cuando en eso recibí un mensaje de texto. Al abrirlo, me di cuenta de que era u mensaje de Serena así que volví a sentirme feliz, pero al abrir el mensaje mire unas fotos que me dejaron asombrado, unas fotos de…¿lencería? Mi rostro debió de haberse convertido pues al instante me preguntaron

- ¿Qué pasa hay problemas?

- este…. No, no… si me disculpan- note cierto gesto en el rostro de Lita pero no le tome importancia.

Me aleje para evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que veía, tenia frente a ,mi un mensaje multimedia con unas fotografías donde aparecían los senos de mi novia, tan perfectos y apetecibles, un un soten de color rojo, de encaje… su nívea y tersa piel eran un apetecible banquete, baje el mensaje para luego ver un bikini de tela ¡completamente transparente en color negro! Dejando entrever parte de las piernas y pompas de Serena…trague saliva y quede admirando las fotos, ¡se veía tan…. Tan… espectacular!, luego un sencillo mensaje que decía _"¿Qué prefieres el rojo o el negro?" _

Me quede estupefacto, sin saber siquiera que responder, aquello era una provocación demasiado directa, mire a mis amigos que me veían, curiosos. Y volví a posar mis ojos en esas imágenes, le respondí rápidamente. "_NEGRO"_, no sabía que mas decir, note lo temblorosa que tenía las manos al darme cuenta de cómo temblaba el celular cuando le di enviar. Luego regrese con Andrew

- ¿y hoy no trabajas?- me pregunto la castaña

- no, es que , estuve trabajando tiempo extra, ya que Serena me pidió que este día, solo seria de nosotros dos…- me entristecí al decir eso

-¿pero no la has visto verdad?- pregunto el ojiverde

-Pues no, dije con tristeza, pero la veré mas tarde-tratando de reconfortarme al recordar lo que acababa de ver.

- pues será mejor que te apresures- me dijo Lita. En tono alegre y sonriendo lo que me dejo perplejo-

- Sí, creo que, mejor me voy.

Tome de vuelta a la casa, reviviendo las imágenes en mi mente ¿Qué había pasado con mi Serena? De un tiempo a acá, había cambiado mucho y eso ¡me fascinaba! Cada vez me sorprendía más, y encontraba una razón más para amarla.

Mientras manejaba recordaba lo que había pasado entre nosotros durante esos últimos, días, había sido el examen de mi princesa y muy pronto sabríamos el resultado, había decidido estudiar artes visuales, le encantaba y tenía un gran talento, estaba seguro de que había aprobado, faltaba muy poco y yo también me recibiría nada mas en cuanto tuviera mi título en mano, se lo iba a pedir. ¡había tomado una decisión! Yo viviría para hacerla feliz el resto de mi vida, así como ella se esmeraba en hacerlo conmigo.

Al llegar a casa fui al cuarto y tome una pequeña cajita de color negro, la abrí para encontrarme con el anillo que días atrás hubiese comprado lo mire, brillaba y era perfecto, leí la inscripción en la parte interna "DARIEN AMA A SERENA", no podía esperar para pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero solo unos mese mas.

Me encontraba tan apurado que no me percate de un sobre que había bajo mi cama ¿y ahora que?, ese día Serena me traía de un lado a otro, pero eso me emocionaba mucho, "¡ahora sí! Acá tienes tu regalo, ¡lleva la camisa negra!, ¡te esperare ansiosa esta noche!" dentro del sobre había algo mas, lo saque precipitadamente, era …¿una tarjeta de plástico?, no ¡no era una simple tarjeta!...era una…¡¿una llave?!, lo mire cuidadosamente y decía Hotel Atenas, 302…me quede inmóvil mientras veía el plástico, ¡era la llave de un hotel! ¿Cómo había hecho Serena eso?, entonces recordé la foto que me había enviado, hacía rato, la volví a ver una y mil veces más, ¿Qué estará tramando mi princesa?, no pude evitar sonreír con malicia, todo estaba más que claro, y esa noche, esa noche la amaría, la tendría nuevamente conmigo, y le haría el amor, hasta desfallecer.

Me recosté en la cama, sin darme cuenta de que me había quedado profundamente dormido, cuando desperté, busque algo de comer, necesitaba estar muy fuerte, me dije. Luego me di un baño, y me esmere más de lo habitual en mi arreglo, me puse la camisa nueva con unos Jeans, azul oscuro, y unas botas, ¡quería verla ya! No dejaba de pensar en ella y en tratar de imaginar ¿Qué pasaría esa noche?. De camino al hotel, mire un puesto de flores, no lo pensé mas, y baje a compara una docena de rosas rojas, tenía que agradecerle de alguna forma todo lo que había hecho ese día.

-¿puedo servirle en algo?- la voz del hombre me saco de mis pensamientos

-este, sí, tengo hecha una reservación.

-déjeme su coche y puede pasar a registrarse- le di las llaves de mi auto, tome el maletín que había preparado y las flores y entre al lugar ¡era increíble, había oído hablar de él, pero nunca había estado ahí, ni imagine estar alguna vez ni en mis mejores sueños.

-¡bienvenido al Hotel Atenas!-me dijo amablemente la recepcionista

-si, muchas gracias, tengo hecha una reservación a nombre de… bueno, - me sonroje, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación así- lo que pasa es que tengo la llave de esta habitación…usted entenderá que…- hablaba lo más bajo que podía sin embargo ella y otros que permanecían en la fila, me miraban asombrados, seguramente por mi nerviosismo y el ramo de rosas que llevaba en la mano, creían que iba a tener un encuentro con mi amante, la chica tomo la llave.

-ah, si, la reservación está hecha a nombre de la señora Chiba, Serena Chiba- ,me quede helado ¿la señora Chiba?, se escuchaba bien, de inmediato me dijo en que área podía encontrar y sonriente camine con rumbo a mi anhelada sorpresa.

Llegue a la habitación, el corazón me palpitaba fuertemente, como un niño me acerque y pegue mi oreja a la puerta para tratar de oír, si ya se encontraba ahí.

-¿esta es su habitación?- me sobresalte al oír la voz de la mucama que me miraba con desconfianza

-si, ¡tengo la llave!- aun con mi corazón latiendo y muy nervioso metí la tarjeta, el sonido me dio la señal de que estaba abierta, y la empuje, entre con cuidado,

-¿Serena?, ¿ya estás aquí?.

Recorrí con la vista la habitación, ¡era un lugar sensacional! Me pregunte como había hecho Serena para pagar un lugar como ese, la habitación estaba decorada con un concepto minimalista, desde los muebles, la recamara el tocador todo era en madera color negro, las sabanas y la colcha eran de una fina tela, y la luz tenue de la habitación le daban un toque misterioso, había espejos por varios lados, sin querer volví a sonreír de manera maliciosa, me estaba volviendo loco, los sillones eran de mini piel color rojo y las paredes tenían el mismo tono, rojo y blanco, con algunos detalles en negro, al no oír respuesta alguna camine hacia el otro pasillo, ¡no lo podía creer! Había un Jacuzzi, con la espuma y todo, como se mira en la televisión, sentí como la excitación comenzaba a manifestarse más, de lo que ya estaba al tratar de imaginarme todo lo que pasaría en ese lugar, mas allá había ..¿un tubo?... ¡si eso era! Frente a esa pequeña pista de baile, había un sofá, con una mesa y una bebida preparada, entendí que era el lugar que debía de ocupar, así que como un relámpago, camine hacia allí, dejando las rosas en una mesita.

Me senté, y por un momento me sentí como un tonto, podía sentir la sangre que recorría mis venas, y un calor inundo todo mi cuerpo acaso ¿Serena iba a hacerme un strep trease? ¡eso era demasiado!. Mire de un lado a otro y en ese momento las luces se apagaron, y una tenue música comenzó a sonar, abrí los ojos para tratar de distinguir entre la oscuridad ¡y la vi!, en ese momento unas luces comenzaron a alumbrar el centro de la pista y como si tuvieran vida propia apuntaban a donde ella estaba, ¡se veía fanstática!, desde mi lugar la mire de arriba abajo, con una mirada llena de deseo, desde su lugar ella clavo su mirada en la mía, y me sonrío.

Tenía el cabello levantado totalmente en una cola alta, con el cabello alborotado, cargaba un antifaz, pero a pesar de eso note sus hermosos ojos que estaba pintados en tonos oscuros y delineados, se veía más hermosa que nunca, sus labios rojos, hacían un contraste con su blanca piel, vestía un baby doll en color negro con aplicaciones en rojo, que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, ya que podía ver claramente su dimininuta tanga y sus senos ya que la tela era transparente. Sentí como una descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Ella comenzó a bailar moviendo sus caderas a los compas de la música, ¡era un espectáculo increíble! No podía apartar mis ojos de su hermoso cuerpo, yo sabía que ella tenía un cuerpo exquisito, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado verlo así, tenía unos enormes tacones de plataforma, haciéndola ver tremendamente sexy, no se aun como pude contenerme para no lanzarme a sus brazos y hacerla mía ahí mismo. Sus pantorrillas y sus piernas eran perfectas, me encantaban y sus caderas danzando frente a mis ojos, eran un verdadero banquete, su diminuta cintura se movía dejando ver su ombligo, subí un poco más los ojos para apreciar sus pechos, así era imposible decidirme por una parte especifica de su cuerpo, pues toda ella era una verdadera belleza, sus brazos, sus pechos, su piel, su vientre plano, y sus caderas irresistibles, en ese momento ella me dio la espalda dejándome ver su bien formado trasero, ¡eran un par de nalgas completamente exquisitas y redondas!

No pude evitar llevarme la mano a mi entrepierna para apaciguar mi calentura, ella se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a bailar de forma más atrevida, mientras el sonido de la música iba incrementándose, subía y bajaba del tubo como si fuera una profesional, todo ello sin quitarme la vista de encima, el ver sus hermosos ojos azules clavados en mi, era un afrodisiaco.

Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia mí, lenta y sensualmente, al estar a escasos metros de mí, se acostó en el piso, acariciando con sus manos todo su cuerpo, para esas alturas podía notar sus pezones completamente erguidos de la excitación, , se sentó, y luego se levanto para llegar hasta donde yo estaba. De pie frente a mí, me tomo el rostro con sus manos, luego se sentó encima mío ¡que delicia tenerla así! Me vio a los ojos y tomando mis manos, me enseño el camino, me puso las manos entre sus piernas, yo obviamente no rechace al idea, comencé a acariciar sus muslos, suavemente, me costaba algo de trabajo contenerme, por que me había dado cuenta de que estaba más excitado que nunca. Me miro a los ojos mientras le decía:

-¡te amo!, y estas…- no me dejo terminar la frase por que en ese momento, me atrapo con sus labios, oprimiéndome con fuerza y con desesperación. Comprendí que ella también se encontraba igual que yo. El beso se volvió más apasionado, tome sus cabellos y con ansiedad introduje mi lengua en su boca, para saborearla y succionar con fuerza su boca, ella se estremeció ante ese beso y la escuche lanzar un gemido, también tiro con fuerza de mis cabellos mientras nos besábamos, mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, a través de esa tela, podía sentir todo su cuerpo, metí mis manos para poder tocar su piel, al hacerlo, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, así que para torturarla un poco acaricie su espalda mientras besaba su cuello, y estrujaba con mi otra mano sus senos acariciándolos y dándoles placer a uno y a otro.

La tela del baby doll comenzó a estorbarme así que suavemente tire del cordón rojo, para que pudiera abrirlo, al hacerlo pude ver sus pezones rosas, que en ese momento estaban rojos de la excitación, con suma delicadeza trate de introducir uno de sus senos en mi boca, pero ella me detuvo, entonces bese su cuello y sus labios nuevamente

-¡te amo Darien, te amo!- susurro, y volvió a ponerse de pie, subió a la pista y tomando el tubo nuevamente comenzó a bailar, ahora mas provocativamente, dejándome asombrado y al limite, tome un poco del Martini al sentir mi garganta seca y me servi un poco mas mientras seguía admirando su bello cuerpo.

**SERENA POV**

Me encontraba ahí, de pie frente a él, fue entonces cuando noté su la manera lasciva en la que sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo entero, ¡no podía creerlo!, ese mes lo había hecho que demostrara su necesidad de mi de manera directa, tragué saliva para tratar de contener mi ansiedad. Recordé lo que las chicas me habían dicho, y traté de prolongar más el momento, todavía tenía puesto el antifaz y la diminuta tanga, mis pezones se encontraban totalmente erguidos y podía sentir, la lengua de mi amado recorriendo cada uno de mis senos aunque solo era mi imaginación que comenzaba a delirar, tomé aire, para continuar con el plan, no sé de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo pero ahora que había iniciado y notando la reacción de Darien me sentí tan deseada que toda pena que sentí en un principio había desaparecido.

Lo observe fijamente a los ojos, se miraba tan desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando, me pase la lengua por los labios de una manera muy sensual, y la respuesta no se hizo esperar, Darien se levanto, y con la mirada parecía querer pedirme permiso para tocarme, ya que se quedo a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, podía sentir su respiración, rozando mi piel, y se me erizo el cuerpo completo.

-Serena estas… estas bellísima- dijo casi ahogándose con su respiración, le sonreí pícaramente y luego bajó la mirada para observar su evidente excitación pues su miembro apuntaba con salir de ahí, no lo dudé mas y hábilmente frote su pene, por encima del pantalón, con mis manos y eso lo dejó sin habla.

-ahhh- se quejo, y eso fue un detonante mas para mis bajos instintos que había estado reprimiendo durante todos esos meses. Acerque mi cuerpo lo más que pude al suyo, y descaradamente roce mis senos con su camisa, mientras continuaba tallando su entrepierna, el permanecía inmóvil.

-Darien- dije ronroneando,- ¿estás impaciente? Mientras dejaba salir un suspiro muy cerca de su oído, poco a poco, lo orille y llegamos a la cama, se dejó caer en ella intempestivamente a causa de mi cercanía, se quedó sentado observando mi cuerpo, me miraba de arriba abajo. Aproveché verlo tan indefenso y me abalancé sobre él, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, la vista que le estaba ofreciendo de mi cuerpo debió dejarlo más fascinado aun, pues rápidamente se abalanzó sobre mi cuello y comenzó a besarme, era en vano que tratara de controlarse pues los besos poco a poco comenzaron a convertirse en chupetones, y al sentir su lengua jugueteando sobre esa zona me gusto.

-mmm Darien… que rico- le dije, y besé el lóbulo de su oreja, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda, era una sensación tan deliciosa que comencé a arquearla, me separé suavemente de él, y lo vi a los ojos, en esos momentos, él me vio, y me sonrió

-Te amo princesa!! Te amo tanto- y me quitó el antifaz, dejándome únicamente con la prenda que cubría lo necesario.

-Te amo Darien ¡feliz cumpleaños!- y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, me lancé a sus labios los cuales estaban entreabiertos invitándome a perderme en ellos, mi mano continuaba en su sitio, masajeándolo suave y delicadamente, de pronto la tela comenzó a molestarme y le baje el cierre del pantalón para por fin dejar libre a la prueba fehaciente de su excitación, le bajé el bóxer para tocar su piel tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, me sorprendí al notar lo húmeda que se encontraba, pero luego me percate de que yo también me encontraba así.

-mmm …¡Serena!... para, me vas a hacer…- lo volví a callar con mis labios, para luego meter mis manos por debajo de su camisa y acariciar su torso desnudo, poco después logré quitarle la camisa y pude gozarlo a plenitud., pude notar cómo se dilataban los poros de su piel, entrecerró los ojos, y comencé a esparcir pequeños besos por todo su abdomen y su pecho, mientras mis manos iban y venían de arriba abajo, comencé a bajar lentamente, hasta llegar a donde comenzaba el bóxer…

Sonreí pícaramente al encontrarme con la única prenda suya que me separa de poder observar y sentir su piel desnuda, esos bóxers que pronto pasarían a cubrir una porción del suelo. Decido hacerlo sufrir y voy deslizándolos suavemente cintura abajo, rozando su miembro, un sólo roce basta, no voy a negar que el roce es deliberado, me cuesta esperar, me cuesta no propiciar, me da vueltas la cabeza, se apodera de mi la lujuria, se produce la chispa, sus ojos lo dicen todo y su cara es de tortuoso placer….

No estoy segura si soy yo la que se ha abalanzado nuevamente sobre él para besarlo, o es él quien me besa apasionadamente, de lo que si estoy segura, es que es el instinto el que nos mueve a ambos. De pronto la necesidad de sentirlo dentro comienza a ganarme, me subo a horcajadas sobre él, su lengua comienza a recorrer no sólo mí boca, lo oigo gemir suave, susurrar mi nombre, algo en mi interior se mueve… Siento sus manos ansiosas por todas partes, recorriendo cada parte de mi de piel para hacerme arder aún más; por mi parte, deslizo mis manos por su cuerpo, es como si una sensación de urgencia me invadiera el cuerpo, necesito darle placer y de dármelo yo, porque acariciarlo así como lo estoy haciendo es eléctrico.

Su piel tiene sobre mí un efecto hipnótico, es como un imán, algo me hace permanecer pegada a él recorriendo con mi lengua su palpitante yugular, exhalando mi aliento sobre él y sintiéndolo estremecerse; de pronto Darien hace un intento por tomar el control de la situación, pero hoy no lo voy a permitir. Con mi lengua sigo jugueteando entre su cuello y sus hombros, llenándome de su sabor… mi mano deja la labor que había estado realizando con mucha devoción, todavía falta… siento como da un respingo al sentir que mis dedos han dejado su tarea a un lado y me dedico ahora a realizar caminos serpenteantes por su pecho a la vez que me pierdo en su cuello y me embriago al sentir sus manos tan ansiosas por mi piel, es tan sensible a mis caricias y yo a las suyas, es química pura… jadea, se agita, lamo, sorbo, muerdo, su pecho, su abdomen, vientre… más bajo, más bajo, esto es una caída libre… mi mano ha regresado a su anterior posición, siento nuevamente su erección, lo acaricio, lo miro directamente a los ojos como anunciando lo que viene, recibo por única respuesta una mirada cargada de lujuria.

Mis manos por fin reanudan su tarea… él se estremece, la ansiedad lo está torturando, lo miro, suspiro, paso sensualmente mi lengua por mis labios. Sus movimientos gritan que me de prisa… Con toda la intención del mundo me doy el lujo de acariciar su virilidad con una suavidad deliberada, acerco los labios para apenas rozarlo, él gime, se sacude… Por fin me apiado un poco y ejerzo más presión en la caricia prodigada y finalmente comienzo a saborearlo… paseo mi lengua por su miembro, siento su sabor, siento su calor y me derrito… comienzo a acompañar con mis manos el trabajo que estaba haciendo mi boca, debo reconocer que esto hace que mi excitación crezca demasiado, comienzo a hacerme consciente de lo que cada milímetro de piel pide a gritos, pero lo que había vivido los últimos días me habían permitido dominar mi autocontrol, no iba a irme sobre él, hacerlo entrar en mi y abandonarme al placer de sentir como me acaricia por dentro…

-Serena….- murmura mientras jadea, eso me anima aun mas, levanto un poco la mirada y al verlo con esa cara de placer, los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose los labios, es la locura, no puedo evitar dejar escapar un gemido, lo que hace que por fin me dedique una mirada, la cual me provoca aún más… Su mano parece tener vida propia y la coloca sobre mi cabeza, como guiando sin guiar… De pronto siento como me hace una seña de que no va aguantar mucho más, pero en mi afán de seguir los consejos de mis amigas de torturarlo, no le hago caso y sigo con mi tarea que lo está enloqueciendo… Mala decisión, al levantar nuevamente la mirada hacia su rostro me doy cuenta que el perverso ahora es él, lo noto en sus ojos.

Se sobrepone, aún cuando sé que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, me mira con dureza, lo que hace que pare de pronto con lo que estaba haciendo y lo oigo murmurar algo así como que no me saldré con la mía… en un movimiento rápido de su parte hace que suba hasta acercar su cara a la mía, acerca sus labios a los míos y mirándome a los ojos me dice

– Eres perversa, ¿Sabías? – y sin piedad me besa a fondo, como si quisiera establecer quién tiene el control ahora. Dirige su mano a uno de mis senos para acariciarlo a placer y abandonando mi boca, busca desesperadamente el pezón del otro seno hasta introducirlo en su boca, tiemblo de placer, lo absorbe con deleite, lo lame y me hace jadear...

-¡estas completamente deliciosa!- esas palabras me estremecen más aun, la sensación es excitante- nuestras miradas se encuentran, y los latidos de mi corazón laten más aprisa aun, puedo ver su rostro enrojecido, debido a la evidente lujuria que se estaba desatando en el, me mira tiernamente y besa mis labios,.

Rápidamente busca la última prenda que cubre mi cuerpo, pero antes parece que ha decidido hacerme pagar un poco de la tortura que acababa de propinarle, sube lentamente por mis mulsos, trazando caminos que aparentemente llegan a su destino pero que repentinamente regresan al punto de partida, lo que hace que suelte un pequeño gruñido como para hacerle saber que ya no estoy soportando su tortura… No sé si fue un gemido lo que salió de su garganta cuando sintió que era yo la que comenzaba a deshacerme de la prenda que me estorbaba, por lo que rápidamente detuvo mis manos y separando su boca de mi seno bajo rápidamente dejando un camino húmedo por mí vientre, hasta tomar con los dientes un tirante rojo de la pequeña tanga negra, que es la última prenda que aun sigue en su lugar, comienza a bajarla poco a poco y mientras lo hace, me paga el roce "incidental" que yo había hecho con él, logrando finalmente que ambos quedemos desnudos.

Busca inmediatamente mi boca mientras que sus manos comienzan a viajar hacia el sur, propiciándome caricias que nunca antes me había dado, su sólo tacto me quema, me electrifica llevándome a una necesidad tan grande de tener un orgasmo… me arqueo, susurro su nombre y eso lo pone peor.

-Darien….ya…- no puedo continuar lo miro a los ojos mientras sus dedos juguetean dándome un placer infinito, tanto que siento que se me va a salir el corazón, me está llevando al límite… Con la mirada le suplico, le exijo, me muero… Finalmente se sitúa entre mis piernas, y mientras veo en su cara el sufrimiento de necesitarme tanto como yo a él, se acerca, y brindándome una mirada en la que parece decirme todo el placer que vendrá para los dos, por fin entra en mí. Su trato es suave, delicado, pero a la vez es un acto desesperado de dos almas que se desean tanto. Se mueve en un vaivén, sale un poco y entra de nuevo… Yo acompaso el movimiento de mis caderas a los suyos y hundo fuertemente mis uñas en su espalda para demostrarle que es un placer enorme amarlo así, de una manera tan intensa que tiene que ser pecado tanto goce.

-¡te amo Darien!- le digo con ternura sin dejar de llevar el ritmo con mi cuerpo, el se aferra fuerte a mi espalda y recorre con sus manos mis caderas marcando el ritmo con sus fuertes brazos.

Lo acaricio tanto como puedo con las manos, con las piernas, con cada célula de mi cuerpo; amo su piel, la recorro con mi lengua a la vez que me embriago con su olor. El placer del éxtasis se comienza a hacer presente y es más fuerte que cualquier otro instinto, no puedo evitar abandonarme a él… me inunda, me agito más, me hace aferrarme con mayor fuerza… él me demuestra que me conoce muy bien, me siente, me quiere hacer vibrar, me espera… Saca a flote todo su conocimiento, sabe perfectamente como aumentar mi placer y acelera el ritmo de su vaivén, logrando que se me escape un grito ahogado, instintivamente sabe que es la señal que esperaba… acelera y se resiste tanto como puede hasta que es imposible aguantar más y se abandona junto a mí al placer que nos brinda el orgasmo.

-¡S..Serena- dice en un grito de placer ahogado.- Yo sonrío y lo escucho, mientras todo eso pasa nos vemos a los ojos, es inevitable, perdernos en nuestras miradas, me abandono junto con él, y llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

Nos quedamos inmóviles, exhaustos, poco a poco siento como comienza a respirar más calmadamente, me hago consciente de que estoy soportando su peso, pero no me molesta, al contrario, me hace sentirme tan suya… Busca mi boca con la suya para besarme con suavidad, esa misma boca que hace nada me estaba devorando sin piedad….

–Te amo- susurra rozando sus labios con los míos, mientras me abandona provocando un gemido leve en mí, a lo que responde con una sonrisa que termina de iluminar ese rostro tan perfecto que posee. Se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme un gracias y después acunarme en su pecho

–Este ha sido el regalo de cumpleaños más hermoso que he recibido- completa mientras me acaricia tiernamente el cabello. Yo me siento completamente satisfecha, y exhausta, por lo que me abandono en sus fuertes brazos y quedo completamente dormida. Con el aroma exquisito que despide su piel.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno pues hasta acá hemos visto lo que Serena hizo ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ya que ella le dio un merecido regalo, y es que este bomboncito se merece que lo traten como el rey que es!!

Primero que nada a quiero darle las gracias a **laudith** y **seya-moon**. Del foro, además a mi amiga laudith, olvide mencionarla la vez anterior.

Este capítulo está dedicado a:

**Monik. Hehra, mary, sailor lady, princesita serenity, de chiba, anyreth, princess moon-ligth, natustar, liebende lensung, paolac78, patty ramirez de chiba, serena ramos, cherrie S.A., y blue Moon Dancer, Yumi kamagatha, mapi, marijo de chiba, cabeza de bom bom, mirtiangis, sailor gisselle, goordita, paty garcia, selenita, lunachibatsukino,emeraude serenity.**

Les pido una disculpa si escribi mal algún nombre o me olvide de alguien no es mi intención, y háganmelo saber para recompensarlas jaja besitos ¡!

Y en general a todas ustedes queridas lectoras que se dieron el tiempo para pasar a ver este fic, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y lo hallan disfrutado, solo espero poder subir un pequeño epilogo, para saber que paso después, pero bueno ya serán ustedes mismas quien me digan eso.

Un saludo a todas y Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo.

¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Darien!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Aca tienen el esperado epilogo, espero que les guste!! Por que en realidad no encontraba un espacio para tener inspiración (o sea para estar completamente sola) para hacerlo, disfrutenlo, y djenme sus comentarios, saludos!!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**EPILOGO**

**DARIEN POV**

Mi brazo se encontraba dormido y me hormigueaba, asi que tuve que abrir los ojos, solo para percatarme de que lo que habia pasado anoche, no habia sido un sueño, entre mis brazos, se encontraba mi Serena, mi pequeña niña, esboce una sonrisa, al verla dormida aun, en eso, el ruido de mi estomago me hizo levantarme, asi que con sumo cuidado, tome el cuerpo aun desnudo de mi pequeña y lo deposite en la cama, pude apreciar su cuerpo desnudo, y su respiración tranquila, recorri con la mirada sus piernas y sus senos… de esa manera se veia tan tranquila, que contraste con la mujer que era anoche, ¡no lo podia creer! ¡Le habia hecho el amor dos veces!, y si no fuera por que se encontraba dormida me hubiera aventado a sus brazos nuevamente.

Para quitarme esa idea de la cabeza solicite un servicio a la habitación para que nos trajeran desayuno, y luego fui a darme un baño, fue ahí donde mire al jacuzzi, y una idea vino a mi mente sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, asi que me coloque la bata, y de inmediato y prepare el agua, la puse tibia y deje caer el liquido para hacer espumas, mire a la recamara y mi diosa aun dormia, asi que corri a su lado, me estaba acomodando cuando abrio sus bellos ojos azules.

**-mmm….-** se veia tan bella aun después de despertar que sin que dijera nada le tome el rostro y la bese.

**-¡buenos dias dormilona!- **

**-¡Darien! ¡dejame por lo menos cepillarme los dientes!-** dijo mientras salia corriendo como una niña dejandome ver sus curvas en todo su esplendor

**-¿Qué tiene? ¡eres mi novia y …TE AMO!-** le grite. Sin dejar de verla hasta que desaparecio en el baño, cosa que aproveche para ir a donde habia dejado el ramo de rosas la noche anterior, las tome, y acercandome a ella le dije **-¡toma son para ti! ¡ayer…**

Me interrumpio pues se lanzo a mis brazos para besarme con fuerza, ahora si saboreaba cada rincon de mi boca y yo hice lo mismo con su lengua. Mientras mis brazos la oprimian para acercarla mas a mi cuerpo y enfatizar la caricia.

**-¡mi pequeña traviesa!**

**-¡estan muy lindas… gracias!-**dijo con ese aire infantil que siempre la ha caracterizado y luego camino hacia el tocador para dejarlas ahí, cuando vio su imagen en el espejo **-¡dios mio! **

**-¿Qué?-** dije al escuchar su grito

**-¡mira nada mas mi cabello! ¡estoy despeinada!-** comence a lanzar una sonrisita que ella tomo muy mal**- ¡no te rias!**

**-no me rio… solo que, el ver tu cabello asi… me recuerda el porque esta asi…. Y… –** un brillo de deseo cubrio mi mirada y eso no logro pasar desapercibido para ella pues la respuesta fue inmediata

**-¿y que…?-** levantando su ceja y pasando su lengua por sus labios, haciendome sentir una fuerte descarga en todo mi cuerpo.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

**-servicio de habitación…-** se escucho, me separe de ella y me apresure a cubrirla con la bata de baño, abri la puerta para dejar entrar la comida

**-¡que rico huele! ¡ya tenia hambre!- **dijo mi novia saboreando y destapando el desayuno mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

**-bueno ¡pues a desayunar!**- en el trasncurso de la comida platicamos y reimos muchas cosas que nos habian pasado durante los ultimos 5 años en que nos habiamos hecho novios, terminamos de comer y estaba levantando los platos, cuando en eso Serena miro al jacuzzi

**-mmm …veo que amanecimos de buen humor hoy-** mientras dirigia sus ojos azules a mi entre pierna lo cual, me sorprendio

**-Serena… por lo menos esperemos a hacer un poco de digestión.**

**-¡esta bien!-** me respondio- voy a darme una ducha- y se alejo, dejandome aun con los animos bien levantados.

Me levante de pronto para tomar las rosas y deshojarlas sobre la cama, me tomo unos 15 minutos dejar todo listo, habia petalos de rosa por toda la cama y habia encendido algiunas velas aromaticas, ademas el jacuzzi estaba ¡listo!.

Mi princesa salio del baño y se acerco mientras cepillaba sus cabellos,

**-¡ya se!-** me dijo ,mientras abria una gabeta del mueble y de una bolsita negra sumamente misteriosa saco algo, me acerque muerto de curiosidad

**-¡veamos que se le ha ocurrido ahora a mi princesa! ¡ya no se que mas esperar!-** dije mientras la tomaba por detrás y le besaba la oreja, mirandola por el espejo

**-¡te voy a dar un rico masaje! **

**-¿masaje?- **

**-si, es para que tus musculos se relajen….-** y luego agrego con la voz mas seductora que habia escuchado- **¡por tanta actividad fisica!-** luego puso un disco de musica relajante y empezo

Me recoste en la cama mientras ella tomo un aceite con un rico aroma a canela, me paso sus suaves manos por la espalda, los pechos, las piernas y todos mis musculos, en verdad que era muy relajante.

**-es mi turno-** le dije, mientras la recostaba con delicadeza en la cama, tome un poco de aceite y comence por masajear su espalda, el contacto de ese aceite con su piel ¡era increible!, lueo fui bajando hasta llegar a sus caderas, el tenerla ahí a merced mia, me obligaba a tener pensamientos de todo tipo, pero me tranquilice, lentamente acaricie sus bien formadas pompas y baje hasta sus piernas y sus pantorillas, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos asi, pero cuando senti que l habia masajeado todo el cuerpo, la voltee, lentamente, y acerque mi rostro al suyo

**-¿te gusto?**

**-mucho-** me contesto, y sostuvo nuestras miradas, me acerque mas para comenzar a besarla, la necesidad de hacerla mia una vez mas, era demasiada, la bese y me recoste a su lado, mientras con mi mano, acariciaba lentamente su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, Serena dejo escapar un gemido muy leve.

**-¡te amo!-** me dijo y levanto sus manos parqa acariciar mi cabello mientras con la otra acariciaba mi espalda. Deje de besar sus labios para besar cu cuello, dando pequeñas succiones, y haciendo presion, cosa que le gustaba pues podia notar como arqueaba su espalda, tome un boton de rosa, y la puse sobre sus labios, mientras seguia besando desde su barbilla hasta llegar a su ombligo

**-¡eres hermosa!-** murmure. Y levantandome pase la rosa, por sus mejillas, labios, y lentamente fui bajandolo hasta llegar a la altura de sus senos, donde la acaricie con los petalos, debio haber sentido algo muy rico pues pude notar como al instante los poros de su piel se estaban dilatando volvi a humedecer su vientre con mis labios, esa era mi parte favorita, delicadamente lleve a la rosa hasta ese lugar mientras la acariciaba,

**-..mmmm…¡se siente rico**!

Continue con esa tecnica, ahora deslizando la rosa sobre sus piernas, llevandola de arriba abajo, mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada, luego, lleve un poco mas hasta su entre pierna, y la acaricie de la misma forma

**-¡hazmelo!-** me dijo casi ordenandolo, sonrei, al darme cuenta de que lo que tenia pensado estaba funcionando, asi que trate de darle un poco mas de placer, ella fue abriendo sus piernas lentamente, sin necesidad de obligarla, continue besandola, pero me percate de que sus pechos estaban erguidos totalmente, no lo pense mas y bese sus senos, jugueteando y saboreando el nectar de sus pezones, ella continuaba jadeando, y note el rubor que cubria sus mejillas, , me separe un poco, para hacerla sufrir un poco mas

**-¡te amo!.** –me dijo Y note como el centro de su ser, se humedecia pues tenia un brillo muy particular ¡estaba lista pasa recibirme!, sonrei, y me incorpore para meterme poco a poco entre sus piernas, me apoye en mis brazos para poder mirar su hermoso rostro el cual me soreia

**-te adoro,,, no puedo vivir sin ti!- **le confese, al borde ya de la locura,

**- ¡y yo a ti mi amor**! -Dijo para luego besarme tiernamente, aunque poco a poco el beso subio de intensidad no me explicaba como podia hacer eso, saboree sus labios y mi mano vagaba por sus curvas, en eso senti como su mano tomaba mi miembro con fuerza, lo que hizo que reaccionara y creciera aun mas.

**-¿no necesitas un permiso para andar con eso por las calles?-** me dijo de forma juguetona ante lo cual yo me sonroje, para luego perderme entre sus pechos masajeandolos y lamiendolos uno a otro, lentamente, mordisqueando con suavidad sus pezones, los cuales estaban enrojecidos de placer,

**-¡ya…`por favor Darien!- **dijo suplicante, asi que me incorpore un poco para quedar arrodilado frente a ella, asi pude ver su hermoso cuerpo, su cintura y sus pechos, y a ella con su mirada fija en mi, tome a mi miembro entre mis manos y lo coloque en la entrada, ¡ella estaba mas que lista para recibirme! Asi que me deje caer sobre ella sintiendo su estreches y cu calidez que me estaba abarcando poco a poco

**-ah… Se..serena- **dije y ella me abrazo con sus piernas jalandome mas hacia su centro, lo cual me enloquecio mas, comenzo a mover sus caderas a un ritmo ¡realmente enloquecedor! Unicamante la sentia, yo invadiendola a ella, besando mas fuerte sus pechos y arremetiendo con fuerza… ¡me detuve! No queria que terminara,

**-¿Qué pasa?- m**e pregunto, mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y sin salirme de ella la cargue, y me puse de pie, para dar unos cuantos pasos, ella comenzo a moverse de arriba abajo, mientras yo la cargaba, me pegue a la pared por puro instinto mientras el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos nos iban guiando, el sudor se hacia presente en mi frente, y en la de ella, pero eso no nos permitio detenernos, el placer que se sentia hacerlo de esa forma era tanto que nuestros corazones comenzaron a latir al mismo ritmo, recobre el sentido y comence a caminar, mientras le besaba los labios

**-¡eres verdaderamente sexy!-** me dijo y note como me veia a traves del espejo y acariciaba mi espalda tiernamente.

la baje, y nos metimos al Jacuzzi, primero yo, y después ella, vi como su preciosa figura iba desapareciendo a traves de la espuma, eso nos relajo un poco, ya que coquetamente se acerco a mi y dandome la espalda se recosto en medio de mi, apoyando su cabeza entre mi pecho, yo la abrace por la cintura mientras besaba su cuello

**-¡jamas crei que fuera asi!-** me dijo de pronto

**-¡¿Qué cosa?!-** pregunte confundido

**-¡hacer el amor!, es que… te amo tanto que… te siento ¿y tu?**

**-¡yo mas!-** dije besandola y apretandola contra mi

**-cuando lo hicimos por primera vez fue muy lindo… pero ahora es mejor-** dijo volteando a verme y guiñandome un ojo

**-y yo crei que no te habia gustado-** dije desviando la mirada

**-¡¿Cómo crees?! …¡tu eres pefecto! **-Mientras me acariciaba los pechos con sus pequeñas manos, el mirarla asi bañada en espuma sin poder verle la piel, me hizo tener la necesidad de tocarla, asi que la atraje a mi cuerpo y tomandola de la cintura la bese, ¡la bese desesperadamente!

Ella correspondio con la misma intensidad y pegaba su esbelto cuerpo con el mio provocando mi exitacion, se movio rapidamente, y se puso en cuclillas, encima de mi, se levanto para dejarme ver nuevamente sus pechos, ¡tan firmes! Que los tome con fuerza y me los lleve a la boca, eso la volvio loca pues busco mi entre pierna y se introdujo en mi, volvi a sentirme dentro de ella, y recoste mi cabeza hacia atrás, ya que habia tomado el mando, comenzo a mover sus caderas lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, luego cambiaba de atrás hacia delante y yo, le tome las caderas con fuerza sintiendo como con esos movimientos me sensibilizaban aun mas, el sonido del agua chocando contras nuestros cuerpos y contra la tina, me encendio mas, ella parecio sentirlo de igual manera pues acerco sus pechos a mi rostro, cosa que yo no menosprecie, se movio mas rapido ¡cada vez mas! Escuchaba sus jadeos y su respiración, cada vez mas rapida, por fin senti sus contracciones alrededor de mi.. mientras gemia tratando de contener el sonido de su garganta.

**- ahhg… D—darien….¡te amo!** -Me dijo buscando mi mirada, sonrei totalmente complacido, y entonces la segui, a su mismo ritmo, comence a marcar sus movimientos con mis manos hasta que una descarga recorrio todo mi cuerpo, entrecerre los ojos, y la mire, mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Cuando terminamos se dejo caer encima mio, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y permaneci acariciando sus cabellos, mientras tratabamos de recobrar un poco nuestros sentidos

**-¡gracias!... gracias por se mia-** le dije, y ella unicamente me miro para nuevamente darme un beso, tan apasionado como siempre.

**SERENA POV**

Todos se encuentran en nuestra casa, ¿el motivo?... el cumpleaños de Darien, ¡si!...han pasado 7 años desde aquel cumpleaños que pasamos juntos de esa forma, y se nos ha vuelto una costumbre repetirlo año con año, solo que por ahora tendremos que esperar a que se duerman los niños.

Darien me propuso matrimonio en diciembre de ese año, ¡fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida!, nos casamos y el logro terminar su carrera y ahora tiene un excelente puesto en el hospital de Tokio, es muy reconocido en su trabajo, a los dos años de casados nos mudamos a esta casa, que con tanto esfuerzo el adquirio, es pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro, ¡si…tenemos dos hijos!

Primero llego el pequeño Armando, un risueño niño de ojos azules como su padre y cabellera negra, a los 3 años tuvimos a nuestra hija, una rubia de ojos celestes y mirada diulce, Darien dice que es identica a mi, con la misma mirada picara y coqueta de su madre, yo a veces pienso que ¡ojala no! Y el me sonrie de esa manera complice.

**-¡Serena! ¡donde tienes los platos?- **me grita desde la cocina mi amiga Amy, ella y Richard trabajan en el mismo hospital que Darien, han juntado unos ahorros y piensan comprar una casa, llevan dos años de casados, de hecho fueron los ultimos en hacerlo, ya que sus estudios fueron tan largos que apenas se graduaron se casaron.

**- ¡ahora voy!-** grito desde la alcoba pues acabo de cambiar a mi pequeña Selena

**-¡vamos Selena ven a jugar con la pequeña Lita-** dice mi amiga castaña de ojos verdes, ella es ama de casa, y es muy feliz al lado de Andrew, tienen 3 hijos, Lita la mas pequeña, el pequeño Andres de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños y Annie, la mayor de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, viven en una hermosa casa pues ambos vendieron sus departamentos para adquirirla.

**-¡Mina ayuda a Amy por favor!-** digo mientras saco el pastel del refigerador

**-¡claro Armand, mira a los niños por favor**!

**-¡si cielo!** -Responde el chico, ellos tienen un par de gemelos, pero son tan tremendos que mi amiga se pregunta ¿a quien le sacaron?, lo que nos provoca mucha risa. Ella estudio lenguas y trabaja en un hotel, el por su parte es un conocido detective del condado, y es muy bueno por cierto, sus hijos son William y Walter, ambos de cabellos rubios y ojos azul intenso.

**-¡ya llegamos!-** se escucha la voz de Rai, la cual tenia en brazos al pequeño Nick, el cual era identico a su padre, solo tenian un hijo, y es que las actividades en el templo no les daba tiempo para nada mas, aparte de que Nicloas habia comenzado con una carrera politica la cual le absorbia todo el tiempo.

**-¡crei que ya no llegarian!-** dije algo desesperada

**-perdona Serena es que se me hizo un poco tarde en la reunion**, -se disculpo Nicolas.

**-¡mami, ya llego el auto de papa!- **me dice Armando. Desde la ventana pude ver como mi esposo bajaba de su auto, camino hacia la entrada y todos nos apresuramos a recibirlo. La puerta se abrio lentamente

**-¡sorpresa! ¡FELICIDADES!–** gritamos todos, a Darien se le ilumina el rostro y busca co la mirada algo, cuando sus pequeños se acercan a darle un abrazo y un merecido regalo

-¡**gracias..a todos!-** dice el sonriente mientras recibe el abrazo de Andrew y de los demas, seguido de mis amigas

**-Darien, deberias dejar el trabajo por lo menos hoy**- dijo Richard

**-¡creo que para el proximo año lo tendre en cuenta!!-** dice, mientras voltea a verme con esa mirada dulce que no ha cambiado a pesar de los años

**-¡vamos Serena no te quedes ahí!-**me regaña Mina, reacciono a tiempo y me acerco a su lado, el me toma del brazo y me abraza, mientras yo lo rodeo con mis manos **-¡feliz cumpleaños! –** le digo

**-¡gracias mi amor!,- y** me besa, olvidando que estaban ahí nuestros amigos

**-¡ejem, ejem,!-** dice Rai- **¿Lita por que no comenzamos a servir la cena?-** dice para distraer a todos

**-¡si claro vamos niños! ¡al jardin!.-** escucho los pasos que se alejan de la sala, me separo de el, y puedo ver que nos han dejado solos, el me mira picaramente y pregunta

**-¿y mi regalo?**

**-¡tendras que esperar a que sea mas noche….-** respondo seductoramente humedeciendo mis labios, mientras el me mira de esa forma tan particular haciendome saber cuanto me desea…

**FIN**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Miles de gracias a todas y cada una de las lectoras, y tambien lectores (si los hay) que me dieron su apoyo y sus comentarios para la realización de este fic, espero que les halla gustado el epilogo, para mi es un momento lleno de emocion por que es el primer FIN que hago, pero espero que continúen apoyandome con mis otras historias. Un beso y mi agradecimiento a las que me dejaron en el capitulo rewiev anterior

**Liebende lesung, mary, clau palacios, princess moon-light, emeraude serenity, seiya moon, Alejandra, mapi, serena princesita hale, YukimeUchiha.**

Una gran disculpa si escribi mal alguno de los nombre, la verdad no fue mi intencion, y por supuesto a mi gran amiga **Blue Moon Dancer**, que sin ella hubiera sido imposible realizar este fic, besos a todas y mil gracias por su apoyo, es un poco triste ya que es el primer epilogo que escribo u.u pero ojala que escriba muchisimos mas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me sacaban una enorme sonrisa capitulo a capitulo besos y un abrazo las quiere su amiga 

**Usako de Chiba**


End file.
